Into the Shadows
by The Otherworlder
Summary: COMPLETE. Yugi had his share of bizarre experiences, but suddenly finding himself in a dwarven mine filled with strange beings is a little too much, even for him. Lord of the Rings crossover.
1. Dropped in Moria

AN: This is a Lord of the Ring/Yu-gi-oh crossover, and yes, it is a serious one So there you go. Hope you like it. And if you don't, flame away. Please leave me a review. I appreciate feedback of any kind. I am going to leave it here for a week, and after the final exams =( I will see what is to be done with it.

* * *

The small-framed child put down his pen and sighed with satisfaction. He looked around the dim and dusty stone chamber. Finally he had finished copying all the hieroglyphics on the wall, and it was hard work indeed. He sat down on the cold stone floor and drank some water from his bottle. How many more days of this? The child thought, for the work was already boring him. In the beginning of the summer, an archaeology team had sought for his grandfather, hoping the old man could help them with copying and translating the hieroglyphics in the newly discovered ancient monuments. Seeing his grandfather's hesitation, he had volunteered, ever enthusiastic about Egyptian history. Now he was stuck in those weather beaten buildings, far away from his family and friends, and copying down dreary things like how much grains were offered to the gods every autumn.  
  
Now this child may look any other ordinary child, but he was far from ordinary. He had such an aptitude for games of all sort that he was crowned King of Games; he wore priceless gold in the forms of ancient Egyptian artefacts with unimaginable power; he had access to a realm of darkness too fantastical to be deemed real; and to top it off, he shared a body with a millennium old spirit of an ancient Pharaoh. Yes, he was the dear Yugi Mutou, but now he sat there pouting, like any other child, weary of his schoolwork.  
  
The ancient spirit, commonly known as Yami, suddenly appeared before the boy in his usual transparent form. He chuckled quietly and asked, "Tired, little Yugi?"  
  
"Oh yes," The boy made a face, "Do you know how annoying this is? Are all your people like that, Yami? So redundant and wordy?"  
  
The spirit replied with a smile, "I am afraid so, and their urge to write everything down is even more irritating."  
  
"I noticed." Yugi replied dryly. He lowered his head and began scanning the pages of ancient scriptures that he had just copied down. Finally he said in a doubtful voice, "This is really strange, Yami, on the far wall, the hieroglyphic seemed to end abruptly. 'And thus is the chaos ended, darkness sealed, but...' I don't think it should end there. Shouldn't there be more?"  
  
"I have noticed." The spirit nodded, and strode over to the wall in question, "There is more indeed, Yugi. There is a small passage here, leading out of the chamber, and I see more hieroglyphics on the walls."  
  
"Really?" The boy scrambled up and joined the spirit. Indeed after a few loose stones were pushed aside and dust swept clean, an extremely narrow passage was revealed.  
  
"Cool!" The boy said with lifted cheers. He took his flashlight and turned it on, "I think I am going to take a look in there."  
  
With a smile the spirit vanished, retreated back into his maze like soul room, and the boy was by himself again. He carefully stepped down the small passage, shinning his flashlight on the wall. He read a random sentence on the wall out loud, "'...some shall remain, and through them the lost will be found again, and the forgotten remembered, such was their purpose...' What do you think that means, Yami?" The boy asked through their mind link.  
  
But the spirit was silent for a long while, before he finally remembered, "I do not know, aibou, but I have a feeling that I should, and it is merely forgotten."  
  
"Alright." The boy replied and shrugged. The mind of the Pharaoh hides many secrets, most of them that the spirit himself cannot even remember at the moment.  
  
He turned away from the wall and moved a little more down the passage, curious to see where it leads. But there was little he could see, even with the help of his flashlight. The passage before him was so dark that he could not make out anything.  
  
"Careful, Yugi." The ancient spirit cautioned his other half, "I have an ominous feeling..."  
  
Too late, for Yugi suddenly stepped into emptiness and fell. Except the sensation was not quite like falling, but rather being weightless. And there was never an impact. A few seconds later, the boy find himself standing on solid ground again. The darkness slowly faded and revealed another stone chamber. The stone floor was covered with a thick layer of dust. There was a square on the high ceiling, revealing a patch of blue sky. A single oblong block lay in the middle of the chamber, with a great slab of white stone on top. Some strange runes were carved on the white stone. Yugi blinked and stared in confusion. Finally he said meekly, "This does not look like an Egyptian tomb."  
  
The boy looked around the chamber. There were two doors leading outside. One was a large hinged stone door that stood half open, leading to a wide corridor outside. Another door was hidden under a shaft. It was small and led down a flight of steep stairs. As he looked, the fear in his heart grew. Finally he said with fright, "I don't think we entered this chamber by either door, Yami."  
  
"Calm, little one." The ancient spirit soothed, "We will find something. Do not be afraid."  
  
Yugi nodded and tried to calm himself. He walked towards the stone structure in the middle of the chamber and studied the runes carved there, hoping it would help him somewhat. But that proved fruitless. The runes were so strange and foreign. "It looks a little like Nordic runes, but it is definitely something different. Where on Earth am I?" He exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, coming from outside the door, there came the sound of footsteps. "There are people coming," Yami warned, "Hide."  
  
Yugi looked around the chamber frantically, and squeezed himself behind a pile of stone and wood. Hidden in the shadows, he would remain unseen if the people did not search carefully, but he could see most of the happenings in the chamber. Just then the stone door was pushed open wider, and a group of people entered. There were nine in total. They looked bizarre. Some were exceedingly tall, and others so short that they should be but nine or ten years old. There was also an old man with white beard so long and fine that one was reminded of an ancient wizard like Merlin. Alas, he even dressed like Merlin! With that grey cloak and pointy hat. The others were dressed just as strangely, looking like Robin Hood or Knights of the Round Table.  
  
They gathered around the stone structure in the centre of the chamber, and stood there silently. Finally one of them said, "It looks like a tomb."  
  
"I don't understand this!" Yugi said to his other half with more panic, "I am sure he is speaking a language that I have never heard in my entire life, yet I understood every word."  
  
"That is because I understand this language." The ancient Pharaoh replied quietly.  
  
"Really?" The small boy asked, "But how? I am sure this is not Egyptian or anything that you would know."  
  
"I do not know how," Replied the spirit, "But I understand that language. It feels familiar, yet foreign at the same time." After a moment of silence the Pharaoh said, "I am as lost as you are, aibou."  
  
"These are Daeron's runes, such as were used of old in Moria," an aged voice belonging to the Merlin like character said, "Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves: Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria"  
  
And to that the first voice said with sadness, "He is dead then, I feared it was so."  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring gathered around Balin's tomb, silenced by their grief. Gimli cast his hood over his face. Yet the elf Legolas was distracted. He was aware of some presence in the chamber, another person beside their company. He moved closer to Aragorn, ready to warn the ranger, but only to find the tall man already scanning the chamber with his intent silver eyes.  
  
"Behind that pile of wood and stone." Aragorn muttered, "Do you think you can get him out, Legolas?"  
  
The elf nodded and strung his bow. Without hesitation he shot an arrow. It flew and struck a piece of wood, its feather still vibrating. There was a small squeal of fright. Legolas strung his bow again and aimed. "Get out of there right now." He said in a threatening voice. Now all of the Fellowship was staring, confused but wary.  
  
From behind the pile of debris a small shape stumbled out. It was a small child that looked about the age of fourteen or fifteen. He was short, with wild hair of black mixed with red, but gold about his face. He was clad in strange clothing black of colour, with large and ornate gold trinkets hanging on his neck. Yet despite his threateningly foreign attire, his face spoke nothing but innocence, and his enormous violet eyes looked fearful and anxious, like any lost and frightened child. Now the child stared at them and mumbled, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't know what was going on... I am sorry." The words rolled off his tongue with some difficulty, like he hasn't spoken in many long years.  
  
Legolas could feel his arm slowly lowering, and his arrow returned to his quiver. But Aragorn was unfazed. He looked at the child and his silver eyes cold and steely. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked in a commanding voice.  
  
"My name is Yugi." Said the little child, "And...I am not sure...I don't even know what this place is..."  
  
Gandalf strode near them, his voice booming, "This is Moria, the lost city beneath the mountains. And what may a child like you be doing in such place? Speak! And speak truthfully!"  
  
Just like a flash the child changed. He seemed to suddenly grow taller, and older. His enormous violet eyes were now ruby red and narrow. He no longer seemed frightened and lost, but confident and collected. He returned the wizard's gaze with an equal force, and replied, "If you are the master of this house, then you have the right to demand such an answer from me. But if not, I would ask you the same question. What are you doing in such a dark place?"  
  
The wizard was shocked, but for merely a second. He said coldly, "Our business is our own."  
  
"And so is mine." The child replied swiftly.  
  
The argument would have gone on, had not a sound in the deep interrupted them. There came a great noise, a "Doom" of a great drum, and then a great blast of horn call, echoed by answering horns and shrieking cries. Then there was a hurrying sound of many feet, sweeping by like an ill wind.  
  
"Orcs! They are coming!" Legolas cried. 


	2. Magic, a Family Tradition

AN: Ah ha! I finished my exams! Vacation starts NOW!! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. They made feel so loved! I am glad you like it. Updates will be fairly frequent from now on, maybe twice a week.  
  
This is story will be exceedingly long (good news? Bad news?). Unfortunately it will feature only our dear Yugi and the pharaoh. The others must wait for another story to get featured! Now here is the update I promised. Hope you enjoy!

PS: About the confusing POV shift, it was something I am trying to do. I was (and still am) trying to do POV shifts without a break in narrative. Tell me if it gets really confusing. But I just want to see if it works or not.

* * *

It was chaos. There were arrows whistling, spears hurling, swords ringing. Dark and gruesome creatures were pouring in, orcs and trolls with their black and gnarled weapons. In the midst of the frenzy the Fellowship had forgotten about the newly encountered child. It was not until later, when they hurried down the endless flights of stairs in pitch darkness, was their memory sparked, quite literally. For suddenly a golden glow leapt in the darkness, and its warm light illuminated the steep stairs beneath them and the walls about them. They turned and looked, and saw the light came from one the gold trinkets the child wore. It was a large ring shaped pendant, and it was glowing brightly. One of the many golden bits that hung on the outside of the ring was levitating by some unseen magic, and pointed to the direction they were travelling.  
  
Such was the shock of the discovery that their fleeing steps slowed and almost halted. Gimli asked, his voice harsh with suspicion, "What sorcery is this?"  
  
"Does it matter at this moment?" The child replied impatiently, "It is less a peril to you than the horrid creatures behind you, and that should be satisfaction enough."  
  
Gandlaf went on with out turning around and commanded, "Do not slow your steps! By this light we should travel faster. Explanations must wait until we are a safer distance away."  
  
Thus they trudged on by the bright golden glow, and their steps seemed surer. The faint and muffled sound of drums came to their ears time to time again, but there was no other sound of pursuit. They travelled in silence for somewhat less than an hour, and finally Gandalf halted.  
  
"It is getting hot!" He gasped. "We ought to be down at least to the level of the Gates now. Soon I think we should look for a left-hand turn to take us east. I hope it is not far. I am very weary. I must rest here a moment, even if all the orcs ever spawned are after us."  
  
Gimli took his arm and helped him down a seat on the step, and the company gathered near. The hobbits took seats as well, but the elf and Aragorn remained standing, ever watchful. Briefly Gandalf told the company what transpired when he was alone to hold the door of Balin's burial chamber, before turning towards the young boy.  
  
"And you, child!" He said sharply, a steely glint in his eyes. "Have you no explanation to offer us? What is your name? What is your business here, and whence comes your strange magic?"  
  
"I have little explanations." The child replied swiftly and surely, with earnestness in his ruby eyes, "My name is Yugi, as I have told you. I can not tell you where I come from, for I myself do not know of its position relative to your land. And I have no business here. I did not intend to come here. As for my magic," He paused, as if carefully considering his words, before saying, "It is a family tradition, and the details are too lengthy for casual conversation."  
  
For a while Gandalf looked at the child closely, as if probing the truth in the child's eyes. Finally he turned away his gaze in silence. No one spoke for a while, but at last Gandalf stood up, and they now went on again. Yet the young boy slowed his steps, until he was tailing the company, and from there he watched them with furrowed brow.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked, confused over his other half's action, "Why are you slowing down? Are you worried about something?"  
  
"I have an ill feeling." Replied the ancient spirit in troubled tone, "They are walking into a certain doom... No, perhaps they are not, but he certainly is." He paused for a second, before saying darkly, "A great darkness is approaching. Even now it comes closer." He spoke no more, and began to walk again, slowly and almost reluctantly, still tailing the company.  
  
Presently they entered a cavernous hall flanked with impossibly tall pillars. The sound of endless drum beats suddenly returned, louder and clearer than before. Gandalf shouted his warning and directions loudly, and the company picked up their pace. Even now the great hall was swarming with black shapes, orcs and trolls, brandishing their many weapons. Still reluctantly, the child picked up his pace as well, weaving between the stone pillars to avoid the many arrows whistling his way. Yet he was not fast enough, dropping farther from the company before him, and slowly falling into the rank of the orcs.  
  
Suddenly, the chaos seemed to subside, and a hushed silence fell. The child stopped and looked, and saw from the ranks of orcs a dark form slowly emerged, a shape made of shadows and fire, hideous and grotesque. The monster let out a long shriek, and raced forward. A loud horn answered in the distance, and the voice of Gandalf shouted, "Over the bridge! Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you! Fly!"  
  
The child scooted side way, hiding behind a stone pillar, out of the direct path of the monster. He was too far from the stone bridge now to flee that way. He did not seem afraid though, and his ruby eyes were glinting. "A formidable beast, yes." He muttered, "But not yet a match for the fearsome creatures of the gods." His hand slowly reached for the deck of cards hidden in his pocket even as the monster stopped before the stone bridge and drew itself to its full menacing height.  
  
"Yami, don't!" Yugi cried his warning, "We don't even know what it is, never mind how to fight it. We can't be rash."  
  
"I am sorry, aibou, you are right, we can not be rash." The ancient spirit replied, and withdrew his hand from the pocket.  
  
So now the child stood there, watching silently. The monster stood on the brink of the chasm, right before the bridge, while Gandalf stood in the middle of the slender stone bridge, facing the monster. The exchange was short, full of puzzling sentences all to difficult to understand. The boy did not realize the full peril of the situation, until the moment the slender bridge crashed, and both the monster and the wizard fell down the depth of the chasm.  
  
"No!" Yugi let out a small gasp.  
  
Presently the rest of the slender stone bridge crumbled and fell. There was a stunned silence on both side of the chasm, a deadly, deafening silence. After what seemed like the eternity, there was again movement. The orcs and trolls rushed forward. They had caught sight of the child, and were determined to return with at least some prize. The child turned and a cold smirk was on his face. The day was long, and his patience was wearing thin. He pulled out his deck of cards, and without looking chose the one he wanted. Thrusting the card in the air he cried, "Raigeki!"  
  
The Fellowship was already fleeing up the great stairs when they heard the screams and shrieks of the black creatures, ear splittingly loud. Their steps halted, and they turned and looked. The sight before them was so shocking that for a second their very breath was frozen. Across the deep chasm, the stone hall was covered with a web of lightning. Like glowing snakes they swam in the stone hall, killing blindly. The orcs are falling faster than eyes can keep account of, the corpse on the ground too numerous to count, and the few remaining creatures were leaping about madly and shrieking in vain. The grey stone floor itself was turning black from the lightning.  
  
"By the Valar!" The elf exclaimed softly, his voice trembling.  
  
Slowly the lightning faded, leaving a dark and empty hall. There was a shadow, not tangible enough to be seen; yet not ghostly enough to pass unnoticed. Then from the shadow another shape emerged. It was a creature they have never seen before, almost to fantastical to be true. It was large, with a slender body of gold and a head of shaggy mane, looking like a cross between a lion and a wolf. It had two pairs of wings white as snow, long and powerful like the wings of an eagle. Even now the creature was flying towards them, with the strange child on its back.  
  
The beast landed before the stairs, and the child leaped off its back nimbly. He bowed to the beast slightly and muttered something in a tongue they have never heard. The beast lowered its head as if bowing, before slowly vanishing into the shadows. The child climbed up the stairs and cast them a disdainful look with his ruby eyes, before turning away.  
  
"Come, child," Aragorn said in a impossibly calm voice, "Follow us, for you do not know the way."  
  
He did not wait for a reply, but began leading the company down a wide passage in sure and swift steps. Wordlessly the child followed. 


	3. Of Strider and Lorien

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, they are lovely. Here is a new chapter for your enjoyment.

Just a quick thing, since I only finished watching Battle City serie, I will be following where that whole business ends. And that is why Yugi has the Ring (He has now four items, puzzle, ring, rod and tauk). Sorry I didn't clear that up first. Also he has all three god cards. (God cards! Muahahaha!) Oh yeah, Yugi is around 14 (That IS his age in the anime, right?), but he is going to be referred to as "the child", "The little boy" throughout the story. He is rather young, and short to boot... That will be all.

* * *

Yugi marched along the silent company, thoroughly bored. Perhaps he shouldn't be bored. He should be afraid, panicked, grieved, or perhaps even a little excited at these crazy events, but not bored. But the truth was, he was bored. He had been marching along in the flat, stony mountainside plain for a long time now. The sky was dimming, and there was nothing except an occasional bird fluttering by. No one had spoken a word to him, not even Yami, who had retreated to the depth of his maze-like soul room, silent with weary thoughts.  
  
Tentatively Yugi called in his mind, "Yami, are you okay?"  
  
He could feel the ancient spirit stir just the slightest, before replying with a muffled "hmm".  
  
"Yami!" The little boy was now concerned. "Are you alright? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"The shadow magic, aibou, it was taxing." The spirit replied quietly, "But do not worry, I am well. Already my strength is returning."  
  
"Oh." Yugi was silent for a moment, before saying, "How did you do that, Yami? I have never seen you summon a monster right out of shadow realm before. The closest I can remember is hearing Tristan telling me about Bakura summoning the man eater bug in Duellist Kingdom, but even that was only a half formed monster without any true substance. And that magic card," Here his voice had some fear in it, "Do they always work like that? You killed hundreds of those creatures..."  
  
The spirit answered in a contemplative tone, "Shadow summoning is rare, perhaps, but not unachievable, even with magic and trap cards. But it is a dangerous rite, and wearying, and their power would never be as great as in the Shadow Realm." He paused, as if considering his words carefully, before continuing in a troubled tone, "Yet it surprised even myself. I should not have the power to manifest Rageiki in such a manner, slaughtering so many."  
  
"Oh." Yugi said. He continued trudging along, childishly dragging his feet and kicking some random pebbles on the ground. Before long he asked again, "Do you know a possible reason for this then?"  
  
The spirit was silent for a long time, finally he answered slowly and carefully, "I am not certain, Yugi, but I think the land itself is feeding me. This land has more magic in one forest than all of Earth combined. There is an ebb and flow of power everywhere. And I can sense the barrier between this realm and the Shadow Realm is almost non-existent, so thin that any jab of magic in the right direction can break it. I have an ill feeling of this land." He finished off hauntingly.  
  
Presently the dreary monotone of marching was broken. Yugi watched as the company of assorted fairy tale characters halt their steps, gather camp and make other hustle-bustle. Some were making a fire, others boiling water and preparing herbs and food. Yugi sat down and leaned against a boulder, silently resting. No one spoke a word to him still, completely ignoring his existence.  
  
When at least half of an hour passed, the tall, dark-haired warrior of the company came to him and offered him some food. Mumbling his thanks, again in that foreign tongue that he, or rather his other half, somehow knew, Yugi took it gratefully and ate it with relish. He was indeed hungry, especially after that seemingly endless march.  
  
Aragorn watched as the child gulp down the food like a famished wolf, and had to stop himself from smiling at the sight. That was a little boy! Yet a little boy that seemed to radiate darkness. Aragorn's thoughts were troubled. The sudden entrance of this child, and the even more untimely death of Gandalf, all these were complicating an already hopelessly complicated situation.  
  
When the child finished eating, Aragorn said softly, "I do not know from whence you come from, nor where are you heading to, and if you were telling us truth, you do not seem to know either. You should travel with us for a while, child, at least until we reach a safer country."  
  
There was a sudden faint glow from one of the gold trinkets the child wore. Presently he spoke in a curious voice, "Like they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer, right?"  
  
Aragorn's brow furrowed the slightest. He tried to find the child's eyes, but they were hidden under half closed lids and a mass of gold bangs, definitely not to be read easily. Finally he said, "Perceive it as you like, child, but I bear you no ill will."  
  
The Elendil's heir stood up and was ready to leave, when the child raised his head and called. He turned and found the child staring at him with enormous violet eyes. "You should call me Yugi." The child said. "And you haven't told me your name yet."  
  
With a grim curl of lips Aragorn said, "You may call me Strider."  
  
"Strider." The child said timidly.  
  
Aragorn sighed and said in a softer voice, "Come and sit by the fire, Yugi. The night is cold, and you do not want to catch a chill. Rest and get warmed a little, before we must follow the road again."  
  
The child nodded happily, and moved near the bright flame. The little sign of kindliness seemed to enthuse him greatly, even if his dark half remain untouched.  
  
"You don't seem to like him much, Yami." The little boy questioned silently even as he warmed his hands over the fire, "I wonder why? He may seem a little rough, but he is nice to us."  
  
"I know this man, aibou, I remember him." The ancient spirit said in a low voice.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." The spirit was troubled. "I remember him, even if only snatches of broken images. But those are enough to tell me that this man shall earn no love from me."  
  
The spirit said no more, but his thoughts did not lift from the matter so easily. He remembered with such vivid clarity. He remembered seeing a green hill, and upon the hill stood this same tall, kingly man with silver hawk like eyes glinting, and the bright jewel upon his brow shone like a star in the shadows. Behind him there was a dark banner, with some hint traces of light swimming upon it. And the spirit remembered his own confusion and wariness, even though he could not sum up the reasons.  
  
Presently the company gathered their packs and were ready to travel once more. They climbed out of the dale and took the road. It was dark now. Deep night had fallen. There were many clear stars, but the moon was not yet to be seen. There was now some conversation among the company, not all pleasant and peaceful conversations, but voices nonetheless, and for that Yugi was grateful.  
  
It did not take them much longer to come to the edge of a forest, rising out of the stony plain. The trees were a looming shadow of grey, and their leaves wore a fallow gold in the dim starlight.  
  
"The forest is thick with magic." The spirit mused to himself. "The power is almost tangible. Too tangible."  
  
"Stop worrying, Yami." Little Yugi said lightly, feeling his other half's anxiety. "We have been through that much already. We will get through this mess, and get home safely soon enough."  
  
The spirit spoke no more, but he was not relieved, for try as he might, he could not shake off the feeling of impending doom. And the night rolled on.  
  
The next morning Yugi woke up with a mild headache. With sleep clouded eyes the little boy tried to find his little bottle of aspirin on his bedside drawer, only to find that he was sleeping on the floor of a wall-less room high up in the tree branches. He sat up, and for a while stared blankly in confusion. Finally all the events of the day before rolled back to him.  
  
Unfortunately, he had no time to contemplate his situation. The morning was young and cold, and already he was whisked off to more marching. The day was somewhat peaceful compared to the last, yet still it involved walking on tight rope bridge, being blindfolded, and hearing a long, grudging, less- than-civil argument between elves and dwarf. Sometimes, Yugi really wished he had a normal life.  
  
In the afternoon, they have reached the heart of the Golden Woods. Cerin Amroth it was called, a fair green hill encircled by shapely trees and strewn with flowers of gold and white. Yugi sat down in the fragrant grass and took a deep breath. The beautiful scenery before him was calming.  
  
"I like this place." Yugi chirped enthusiastically, "I have never seen any place so beautiful."  
  
"Do not be deceived, Yugi." The spirit said through their mind link with a strange tone.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Yugi blinked, not understanding his dark half's words.  
  
The ancient spirit replied, "Nothing in this country ever dies, therefore nothing is truly alive. The land of the undead, I suppose you can call it such. In essence this place is no different from the immortal Shadow Realm, only it is wearing the appearance of fairy land."  
  
Yugi looked around doubtfully, and saw some logic in the spirit's words. There was not a yellow blade of grass, nor a single broken flower stem, nor fallen leaves or broken branches. It seemed almost unreal. The little boy shivered and felt a surge of chills up his spine. He had seen much, and he was used to all sort of dark things by now. Trudging through the Shadow Realm can have such effect. But what of a place that seemed completely untainted and without a blemish? Such thing can not be. The boy looked at the shapely trees with their crowns of gold, so fair in the waning sun, and sighed.


	4. Mirror of Galadriel

Some more days passed, and Yugi was growing extremely bored and restless. He was mostly ignored. Whatever sideway glances cast his way were always filled with wariness and suspicion. No one ever spoke to him, save Strider on some occasions, with pity more than anything else, but even he was guarded. Yugi had tried to talk to the others of the company a few times, but their reactions ranged from politely cold and bluntly hostile. The little boy gave up after a few attempts.  
  
He was getting frustrated. He wished to go home, to go back to his normal life, or at least to touch down some more familiar soil. Yet no one could or would help him, not even give some information. And Yami, who he had always counted on, was as lost and miserable as he himself. Perhaps even more, Yugi thought, for the ancient spirit was always haunted by the broken flashes of distant memories, seeking vainly to make sense of them. But he could do nothing at all. All urgency was forcefully brought down to a faint simmer. In this strange place nothing was ever done; nothing was going anywhere, not even the strangely placid moon and stars in the sky.  
  
One grey evening Yugi was alone wandering aimlessly in the fair woods. That was all he was doing these days. Passing through a high green hedge he came to an enclosed garden open to the sky. He looked around absentmindedly, before walking down a long flight of steps into the deep green hollow. A silver stream that issues from the fountain on the hill ran murmuring beside him. At the bottom, upon a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, stood a basin of silver, and beside it an ewer.  
  
With curiosity Yugi climbed up the step of the pedestal and peered at the basin. It was wide and shallow, and his face reflected on the smooth silver surface clearly. Tentatively the little boy touched the basin and frowned. Even without the aid of the ancient spirit he could tell this was a device of great magic.  
  
"Hide, aibou." Suddenly the spirit whispered a simple warning down their mind link.  
  
Yugi frowned. He didn't hear anything except the light rustle of leaves, but knowing his darker half, he decided it was well to heed the spirit's warning. Promptly he scurried of and hid behind a short but leafy tree. A few moments later, three shapes walked near and came to stop beside the pedestal. Two of them were short and small, and Yugi recognized them as the hobbits from the company he traveled with. The third form tall and slender, clad in white, with golden hair like light of the sun streaming behind her. She seemed to glow faintly in the grey dusk. Probably an Elf, the little boy thought to himself.  
  
Presently the lady filled the basin with water from the stream, and lightly breathed on it. Then she turned and spoke to the two others with her. Yugi strained to hear what they were saying, but whether it was the distance or some other reason he could not hear a word. He saw that--Sam, his name was? —climb up beside the pedestal and leaned over to look at the basin. Then suddenly he sprang away, crying something that the little boy still couldn't quite catch  
  
Then similar happenings repeated, and more talking he couldn't quite hear. The little boy was bored and planning his possible escape route, when finally the two hobbits turned and left, leaving the Elf-lady standing there alone. When at last the two hobbits vanished from his sight, the Elf- lady turned and looked at his direction.  
  
"You should come out now, child." She said. Her voice was not loud, but for some reason Yugi heard clearly.  
  
Blushing, the little boy got out of his hiding and walked up with bowed head.  
  
"I am truly sorry about that, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He said quietly.  
  
He raised his head and saw that the lady was watching him with cool eyes, and almost immediately he could feel the wave of power came sweeping across him, gentle and stern at the same time. A flash of gold, and the ancient spirit took control.  
  
"What would you find in me?" He said through clenched teeth, forcefully crushing the stream of power flowing his way and trying to invade his mind.  
  
Her clear laughter rang as a reply. She said softly, "Nothing that I do not already know. Your coming was not wholly unexpected, Shadow King."  
  
The spirit stared at her with sudden shock. The word seemed to tug some deeply buried memory, like a faint echo from a forgotten time. Finally the spirit asked in a shaking voice, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Shadow King, like the people of Middle-earth once named you. Do you not remember?" Replied the Elf-lady, her voice low and prompting.  
  
"No, I do not." The spirit said slowly, and there was an undercurrent of turbulence in his voice.  
  
The Elf-lady was silent for a long time, but finally she said, "Then I shall show you." She turned around and beckoned, "Come, and look into the mirror. And you shall see what you may."  
  
Silently the ancient spirit walked near the basin lying on the pedestal and leaned close. At first, there was nothing but a pool of dark water, reflecting the glint of the stars in the sky. Then slowly, a dim pale light grew in the water, slowly condensing into the image of a spacious room of sandy coloured rock. In one end of the room stood a slender youth garbed like a king. A stretch of shadows was hovering above his out-stretched hand, twisting, turning and assuming different shapes. The young king stared at the shadows intently, looking both thoughtful and amused.  
  
It was I. The spirit thought, and was baffled how that realization did not shock him the least.  
  
Suddenly, the youth closed his palm into a fist, and the shadows vanished without a trace. All the childlike innocence faded from his face, and all that remained was a look of cold, ruthless calculation. Slowly the scene faded and changed. Now he saw endless woods of undulating green, crisscrossed by rivers and streams that shone like crystal in the golden sun. The occasional hills were strewn with rustic looking houses, and there were people and horses milling about in the boundless green. Suddenly a shadow fell before the sun, blocking the light. Slowly forms emerged from the shadows. First there were impossible creatures, dragons, beasts, warriors and wizards, and many other things too fantastical to be named.  
  
Duel monsters. Shadow creatures. The spirit thought with a numbing calm.  
  
Then followed these creatures were numerous war chariots drawn by horses that were tall and mighty, but at least still earthly in form. Upon the first chariot sat the boy king, now garbed like a warrior, and in his ruby eyes was a fierce determination.  
  
The spirit watched, and he was calm still, even if he was growing cold.  
  
There was a pause, then some swift passing scenes followed. Fear, destruction, and immense shadows passed over country after country, staining those foreign but beautiful scenes. Then every thing faded, but the pool of water was not dark yet. It remained a pale grey colour, like an empty screen. Then there was one last image. Two globes, one blue and green with the familiar landmasses, the other a flat plain bordered with grey water, and a rope of shadow linked them together. The image remained still for a few moments, looking oddly like some bizarre model. Then the rope of shadow that connected the two globes seemed to vibrate, first faintly, then growing more violent. The shadows expanded, until both globes became black. Yet the darkness grew still, slowly filling the entire basin.  
  
The spirit sighed and backed away from the basin. The shadow was growing still. It poured out of the basin, falling noiselessly like black water. It was thicker and darker than the night shades, mixed with streaks of dark purple mists. Soon the entire glade was filled with darkness. The spirit seemed to grow into the darkness and becoming intertwined with the shadows, while the Elf-lady stood tall and pale, a glint of silver in the backdrop of black. They stood there silently and motionlessly, until at last the spirit sighed again and swept at the shadows about him with his hand. Slowly the darkness faded, and the stars shone in the night sky again.  
  
"And do you remember now, Shadow King?" The voice of the Elf-lady came, gentle and barely audible.  
  
"I do now," Answered the ancient spirit, "Most of it at least." A pause, "Why did you show me all this? I have remembered much of my lost and forgotten powers, and that can hardly be advantageous for you."  
  
"That is still to be seen." The Elf-lady said gravely. "None should be denied the truth, especially the truth about himself, if it is within my power to reveal."  
  
The spirit bowed his head, "Then my thanks to you, lady."  
  
The Elf-lady said quietly, "I see a long road before you, Shadow King, one filled with toil and uncertainty. But we shall speak no more of this tonight. For the company you have come with is departing on the morrow, and you shall go with them." She paused, before saying, "Unless, you wish another road of your own. But be wary, for peril is awaiting wherever you turn."  
  
The spirit said nothing in reply, but a contemplative look was about him.  
  
"Let us go then." The Elf-lady said at last, and turned. The night was growing dark.


	5. Down the Great River

AN: An update! Sorry if it was a bit late. I have been busy. This is a somewhat short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Now enjoy. Don't forget to review! I certainly need more reviews.

* * *

The next morning everyone was ready for departure. Food and clothing were packed, the boats stowed, and the company ready to leave. Yugi stared rather dumbly, for he had no idea what was going to happen, and no one seemed to find it in heart's interest to explain it to him.  
  
At last Strider came over to him. The tall man seemed troubled. He said in a low voice, "The Lady Galadriel said you wish to travel south with us, is that so?"  
  
Yugi lowered his head and said uncomfortably, "Yes, sort of. I am just trying to figure out a good place to go, and if it isn't too much trouble for you guys..."  
  
Strider sighed, and said wearily, "I would not have you come with us, but Lady Galadriel seems to think it is fit, and perhaps you may even be some aid to us." He paused a while, and finally said, "You shall travel with us then, but these lands are wild and dangerous, and I can not promise your safety." In a softer voice he added, "You must look after yourself, Yugi."  
  
The boy nodded, his huge eyes open wide. Strider said no more, and turned to some other business that needs tending. Things went on with as much peace as one can hope. Soon the company was divided between the three boats. Yugi was on the same boat with the Elf and dwarf, squeezed between too many packs to count, to his utter frustration. The two were not friendly towards him. The Elf was polite, though his eyes hid indifference and disdain. The dwarf would not stop muttering things like "letting him join the quest, he could easily be a spy of the Enemy" under his breath.  
  
There was only a short row, before their boats met the swan boats of the Elves as their songs floated wayward. Together they gathered on the bank of the river, with the Lord and Lady of this realm, to drink the cup of parting. Yugi took a seat under a small tree, trying to say inconspicuous. Somehow the golden-haired lady made him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Let me take over, aibou." The spirit suddenly spoke out.  
  
The little boy was startled. "Are you sure about this, Yami?" He asked uncertainly. Then sensing the grave nod on the spirit's part, he relinquished the control of their shared body.  
  
Presently everyone had drunk from the cup, and the Elf-lady was presenting each of the company with gifts. The ancient spirit watched restlessly as the exchange continued. Finally the Elf-lady turned to him, and said in a clear voice, "And you, child, what gift would have from me?"  
  
The spirit was startled, and he did not take long to reply, "Some answers, lady, if you can reveal them."  
  
The lady seemed grave, though all those about her had a look of bemusement. "And what is your question, child?" She asked.  
  
"I wish to know which way leads home." Said the spirit quietly.  
  
The Elf-lady slowly shook her head and replied, "That I do not know. But this I can tell you: your fate is now bound with the fate of Arda, for good or ill, and there is no road homeward bound for you until the uncertainty of this land comes to a conclusion."  
  
Such was the gravity of her words that all those about her looked on with confusion and awe. The spirit bowed his head and said nothing. The Elf-lady turned away from him. The spirit retreated to his seat, where he would remain unseen and unnoticed. And the day wore on.  
  
The journey down the river was hardly invigorating. At first, Yugi was enjoying the sceneries, but soon enough, he was bored of it. "Yami?" He called his darker half, hoping to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Yes, aibou?" The spirit replied, though he seemed distracted.  
  
"You are always thinking lately, thinking so much it made my head hurt." The little boy said, deciding this is a good place to start. "And you still haven't told me why this place seem so familiar to you."  
  
The spirit sighed, "Much have happened."  
  
"You can say that alright," The boy said with a pout, "But nothing is making any sense to me so far."  
  
Receiving no reply the little boy asked again, "What did the vision in that mirror mean, Yami? You were so upset about that. Please tell me."  
  
There was a long silence; finally the spirit said quietly, "Those visions were my own buried memories."  
  
"Do you remember everything then? Your name even?" The little boy asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but I remember enough." The spirit's words came thick with effort, "Three thousand years ago I came to this world, using the Shadow Realm as a passage way. I did not come here with friendly intentions. I brought war here. I invaded this country. That part should be plain enough to you."  
  
The little boy said comfortingly, "But you must have had your reason for this."  
  
"In the beginning, perhaps I did." Said the spirit. "But as it went on it was no more than another game to satisfy my conceit and expand my empire. Just cause that was." The spirit's tone was dark. A pause, and then he added, "I have delved too deep into the hidden secrets of Shadow Realm. The subtle balance was disrupted, and the shadows grew without end. I wrecked havoc on two worlds through my greed."  
  
"But you eventually sealed the Shadow Realm and turned everything back to normal, didn't you?" The little boy pointed out, still trying the cheer up his other half.  
  
"At what cost?" The spirit sounded bitter, "The country was torn, my allies struck down and dead, innocent slaughtered. The fault was mine." There was silence. Suddenly the spirit murmured again, "No, not fault, but stupidity. An idiotic miscalculation on my part. But I shall not make the same mistake twice." Darkness was flowing between his words, and little Yugi could barely keep down the shudder surging up his spine.

The little boy leaned against the side of the boat and looked out. Dark and interminable was the Great River, like the haunting thoughts that flowed in his mind.

* * *

"I think you misunderstood me." Frodo said squarely to Boromir, who was standing beside him with an impatient air about him. The hobbit was suspicious and fearful. He was already having enough trouble making a decision, and Boromir's presence was hardly helpful. No, perhaps it was. The action of this man of Gondor was a warning enough, was it not? I must choose the eastward road, Frodo though grimly with determination.  
  
"Why are you so unfriendly?" Said Boromir, coming closer to him, "I am a true man, neither thief nor tracker. I need your Ring: that you know now; but I give my word that I do not desire to keep it. Will you not at least let me make trial of my plan? Lend me the Ring!"  
  
"No." Cried Frodo, leaping away, "No!"  
  
"You can not keep the ring from me," Boromir said in a softer voice, "I am too strong for you." With that he leaped, lunging at the small hobbit.  
  
Frodo dodged, but still the tall man caught the end of his cloak. For a few short seconds they struggled, until the chain hanging around Frodo's neck suddenly broke with a snap. Both of them froze and watched as the ring dropped to the ground, rolled, and finally stopped beside a small rock.  
  
They stared, their very beings frozen, but finally Boromir made a lunging movement, but was stopped short when a small hand picked the ring up. It was no other than the small child who was unknowingly thrown into their quest. He stood there watching them with a smile on his face. Not an innocent, childlike smile by all account, instead it was a devious smirk that barely veiled his disdain and mockery. His ruby eyes were glinting under mass of wild gold bangs. The cold scorn in those eyes was frightening.  
  
Boromir stood up and said in a forceful voice, "Hand me the Ring, now!"  
  
The child laughed, and said in a chilling voice, "So you want this ring, no? You may have it." A pause, then, "That is, if you can recognize it."  
  
He opened his palm and let the object fall. There was a shower of gold, and a dozen of rings landed on the ground with many a soft "cling".  
  
Boromir stared, confusion and fear slowly stealing his eyes. "What sorcery is this?" Finally he barked.  
  
The child laughed again, and said, "Choose, great warrior, and if you choose correctly, you shall have it." The wood was growing dark. Shadows crept out from beneath the rocks and under roots, thick and dark like black water. The child stood there, still smiling, his form almost intangible in the mass of shadows. He raised his arms and gestured about him. "This, is now a Shadow Game." 


	6. Shadow Ring

There was the endless shadow, swirling about and rendering the forms of trees and rocks into unrecognizable masses of black and darker black. Frodo shrank back against a boulder with fright, grasping with terror for something solid and tangible. He was afraid. He looked at Boromir, and saw that the great warrior of Gondor was afraid also. His face seemed unusually pale, his brow knitted, and his hands were trembling. But the small child with wild hair, he seemed unfazed by the darkness. Rather, he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Well?" The child said tauntingly. "Will you not choose, o great warrior? Will you delay our little game? Surely you are not afraid to simply choose a ring?"  
  
The tall man swallowed and said with difficulty, "I am afraid of nothing."  
  
With that he extended his arm. For a while his hand hovered above the pile of rings, shaking violently. At last with a galvanic movement his hand lurched forward and snatched up a ring. The man brought the ring before his eyes and looked it closely, murmuring and muttering. There was a look of madness on his face.  
  
Suddenly he turned towards the child standing before him, crying, "I have chosen one, and I am certain it is the One Ring. What more of your game, child?"  
  
The child smiled and said, "Now I choose one."  
  
He bent down and picked up a golden ring, his hand was sure and never hesitated or shook. The child straightened. Looking at Boromir he smiled again. "Now we wait and see." He said with a soft laugh.  
  
Slowly the shadows faded, thinning and vanishing into the morning sunlight. The golden rings on the ground began to disappear as well. One by one they faded, gone without a trace. At nothing was left save for the circle of gold in the child's hand, glinting under the sunlight. Dumbly Boromir stared at his own hand, which was now empty, before he shifted his gaze to the ring in the child's hand. There was a stunned silence; finally he closed his fist tightly.  
  
"You trickster!" He snarled, his face distorted with rage. "What twisted game is this? You want the ring for yourself! Miserable wretch, curse you! Hand me the Ring, now!" With that he pulled his sword out of its sheath with a clear ring of steel, and stepped forward menacingly  
  
The child did not falter. There was a sudden gold glow about him, as he said in a low voice, "You have consented to a Shadow Game, and will not accept the result. You leave me very little choice." Bring his hand up he shouted, "Mind crush!" Even as Boromir's sword reached his neck.  
  
The tall warrior stopped right in his track with a shocked look. For a few seconds he stared about wildly with unfocused gazes, and finally he fell back on the rocky ground, stiff and unmoving.  
  
The child glanced at the fallen man with an indifferent look, before turning his otherworldly ruby eyes to the hobbit. "So this is the secret of your company?" He asked with a smile, fingering the ring. There was a darkness about him, and he had the air of a king.  
  
The hobbit stayed silent, neither denying nor admitting anything.  
  
"You will not speak to me." The child tilted his head and said in a curious tone. "You wish to keep your secrets. But I have seen enough. This little trinket, it holds great power, does it not? Power of unbroken darkness, that I can see. Such power can corrupt even the greatest."  
  
Still the hobbit said nothing. The child glanced at the shorter being, then turned his attention back to the ring. Daftly he toyed with the little gold trinket. Suddenly, he slipped the ring on his finger. He did not vanish; instead, everything instantly went dark.  
  
It was not dark like the gathering of storm clouds casting shadows over the land, nor dark like the deep shades of night, nor dark like the lightless depth of some unknown cavern, but dark like light has never existed. It was silent, except now and again there was a sound of passing water, vague like a distant echo. The hobbit looked about frantically, and saw the form of the child, standing a little distance away. His form was melted with the shadows, but his presence was unmistakable. The child was staring at into the bland darkness, as if seeing some fascinations in the depth that others could not fathom.  
  
"You must be wondering where we are." The child said, an odd satisfaction in his voice. "I shall tell you, even though you may not understand. We are at the very depth of Shadow Realm, near the chaotic water of Nun, from which the great Atum rose. There is the source of life and death, where creation and destruction lay together in the same watery bed. And with the aid of this Ring, I shall gain access there. I shall have the power that holds even the Creator Atum a-sway."  
  
His form was no longer distinguishable in the darkness. It was simply a sweep of shadows, faintly lit with a ghostly glow of gold. Frodo stared, fearful and uncomprehending. The blackness was starting to choke him. Just then another form appeared, glowing with a new light and transparent like a ghost. It was the same child with wild hair and many gold trinkets, yet it was not him. There was no otherworldly ruby glare in his eyes, nor the air of a king about him. He seemed now truly an innocent child. Beside him, twined within the shadows, the other presence hovered there.  
  
The little boy shouted something, frantically and rapidly in a tongue that Frodo had never heard before. There was silence, and the darkness seemed to grow thicker with tension. Finally there was a wild sweep of shadows, a glare of gold light, and the child stood there once more. No longer part of the shadows, nor filled with light, he stood stout and solid.  
  
He turned towards Frodo then, and spoke in a soft and gentle voice, "I hope I did not frighten you too much." He paused, before adding wistfully, "I was mad, drunk on the promise of power. I dared to envision such forces that the gods do not even control. Forgive me."  
  
The child pulled the ring off his finger. Swiftly and surely the shadows evaporated without a trace. They were back in the sunlight filled glade again, with green leaves swaying in the wind. Frodo breathed again, and looked up towards the sun with gratitude.  
  
"Why do you bear this trinket? And what do you plan to do with it?" the child asked.  
  
After a moment of pondering, Frodo finally answered, "The Ring came to me by chance, and I am travelling to the place where it was made, hoping the fire there can destroy it."  
  
The child passed the ring to the hobbit, and said, "Go then. I shall ask you no more. Go wherever you will, you need to fear no hindrance from me."  
  
Frodo looked at the child with amazement. He seemed so young, no more than a boy, and surely not yet a man. Yet he was old at the same time, aged like the deathless Elven kind. His ruby eyes spoke of everything and nothing, an eternal enigma. And he had the air of a king. Not the air of a king like that of Aragorn, perhaps, for he was neither tall nor commanding. Yet his presence was no less stately, and the glory of an empire was behind him.  
  
With trembling hand Frodo took the ring, and ran without turning back a glance.  
  
The sound was chaotic. The harsh and hoarse shouts of orcs rose and fell, mingled with the ring of steel and the deep-throated cries of horns. The entire forest resounded the sudden strife. Aragorn sprang down the steps, leaping down the path. Racing across the wooded hill, he headed towards the direction of the horn call.  
  
About a mile from Parth Galen in a little glade he found Boromir. The tall warrior of Gondor was sitting with his back to a great tree, pierced with many black arrows. Beside him, his horn was cloven in two.  
  
Aragorn knelt beside him. Boromir opened his eyes and strove to speak. At last slow words came, "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo," He said, "And I lost it to the Shadows. I could not save it. Beware of that child, Aragorn! He is not who he seems." He paused, and after a moment he spoke again, "Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed."  
  
"No!" Said Aragorn, taking his hand and kissing his brow. "You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall."  
  
Boromir smiled  
  
"Where are the hobbits?" Asked Aragorn gently.  
  
"Gone, they have gone." Boromir answered wearily, his eyes slowly closing, "Orcs took them. I think they are not dead. Orcs bound them."  
  
"Which way did they go? Was Frodo there?" Said Aragorn.  
  
But Boromir did not speak again.  
  
The sky was growing red.

* * *

AN: Egyptian mythology time, everyone! I am using most Heliopolis references here, with slight variances, just to clear things up here. Nun is the name of the water that is believed to be the source of life by the Egypatians. Atum is the creator, who rose out of Nun, and made everything else. Since Yami is from the 16th or 18th dynasty, Amun-Ra is going to be held in special reverence.


	7. Across the Plains

AN: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! nor Lord of the Rings. Here is a new chapter. Please review, everyone!

* * *

"They will look for him from the White Tower, but he will not return from mountain or from sea." Yugi heard Aragorn's grave and sorrowful voice amidst the whistle of the wind and the sound of waterfall.  
  
The small boy's steps slowed somewhat at those words. "So someone died." The ghostly apparition of the spirit standing beside him was unperturbed. "If I am not mistaken, it would be that tall warrior we encountered just now."  
  
Just as his words fell, they saw a slender grey boat float past, and the warrior of Gondor was laid in the boat, his sword and horn beside him, and also the arrows of his foes. The boat went away swiftly atop the rapid water, soon disappearing down the Rauros fall.  
  
"How can he be dead?" Little Yugi cried with a mixture of shock and distress.  
  
The spirit soothed gently, "There were many of those black creatures, aibou. They were vicious and deadly. Even the most valiant of warriors can not defeat so many of them."  
  
"Maybe we could have done something..." Yugi murmured. There was some silence before he started hesitantly, "He was unconscious after that Shadow Game. You don't think...you don't think that's why he couldn't defend himself?"  
  
"I can not be sure," The spirit said frankly, "But I do not think a gallant spirit like him would let the Shadows claim him forever. Do not blame yourself for this, Yugi. If it was anything, it was my fault."  
  
"No, it's not your fault, Yami." Little Yugi said hurriedly. "He was mad back then. There was nothing else you could have done. I am just a little saddened by this, that's all."  
  
The spirit said gently, "Let us not linger here. We must make haste and choose our own road."  
  
Yugi nodded and started walking again, marching as fast as he could back to Parth Galen. It was a short distance, and when he reached the green lawn by the river, he found Strider there, along with the Elf and the dwarf. At the sight of him, the Elf leaped to his feet, the dwarf brandished his axe, even Strider, who seemed calm and collected outwardly, had his hand firmly clasping the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Where have you been?" The dwarf asked with clear suspicion in his gruff voice.  
  
Yugi answered quietly, "I was only wandering around a bit, then those creatures came, and I was hiding. I couldn't find you guys."  
  
"Have you seen Frodo?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The little boy hesitated a second, before he answered, "I have seen him... He went away. Down the river I think. I don't where though."  
  
The threesome regarded him long in silence, finally Aragorn said, "I do not know what part you played in this grief, but listen! We must depart now, going after those creatures, for they hold the two hobbits. You may follow, if you wish, but we shall go at a great pace, and we will have little time for anything else." With that he said no more, but turned and sprang away between the trees. The others followed him closely.  
  
Dusk came swift with a red sunset. They marched on without a break, not even to rest or sleep in the night. The next day was of unbroken marching also. Somehow the little boy managed to keep up with the horrendous pace. At last on the second night after much debate, they decided to rest for the night. Yugi found himself falling fast asleep soon enough, regardless of the bare, hard ground. The long march was not easy for him. The next morning, he was woken to a dark sky. It was apparently very early, and the sun had not yet risen. The little boy rubbed his sleep filled eyes and looked about. The Elf was standing there with a sad look about him, and the dwarf seemed gruff as ever.  
  
"But it is still dark," The dwarf said, "Even Legolas on a hill-top could not see them till the sun is up."  
  
"I fear they have passed beyond my sight from hill or plain, under moon or sun." That was the Elf's reply.  
  
Presently the dwarf turned to Yugi and in a half grumbling manner said, "You seem hardly helpful in times of need, boy. Can you not conjure up some creatures to bear us like you did in Moria?"  
  
The little boy stared at the dwarf, before saying timidly, "I can call on a dragon or something, if you really need it."  
  
Hearing that Aragorn turned around sharply, saying, "Do you speak true, child? Is it possible?"  
  
The child nodded and said, "I can summon something to carry us, but only for a short while. I can't keep them here forever."  
  
"Careful, Aragorn!" Legolas suddenly cried out a warning in Elvish, "We can not trust this child."  
  
Aragorn hesitated for a second, but he said to the small boy, "Let us see what you can do then."  
  
The child pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket, and picked the first one. "Yes, this will do." He said. "It should be big enough to carry all of us." He then raised his hand and shouted something in a strange tongue.  
  
As if answering his call, the night shades began to shift. There was a tumble of shadows, and then from the darkness a form slowly solidified. It was the form of a great dragon, black of scale and with bright ruby eyes that glowed in the dark. The dragon gave a low roar, and bowed its long, reptilian neck before the small child.  
  
The small boy climbed up the back of the dragon almost jubilantly, and beckoned for them to follow. The Elf leaped on the back of the dragon as well, with a graceful motion as if he had always reined such a creature. Aragorn followed as well. However the dwarf was doubtful.  
  
"Ride that?" He muttered and stared at the beast with disbelieving eyes.  
  
With a soft laugh the Elf chided, "Come, Gimli. This was your idea."  
  
Still grumbling the dwarf climbed up the back of the dragon. The dragon tentatively shook its wings a few times, then fully extending them, and with a great beat of wings rose up into the air. There was a strong blast of wind, then some more whistling air current, before the dragon reached a sufficient height and sailed northward smoothly. Soon the sun rose in the east, and lit up the sky with glorious shades of scarlet and gold. The golden light spilt across the land below, outlining the shape of the land.  
  
"I see the orcs. They are moving ever northward towards Isengard. They are traveling at such a pace, as if the whips of Sauron were behind them." The Elf suddenly said out loud.  
  
"We should catch them alright." The dwarf said, fingering the blade of his axe.  
  
The flight continued in silence. They were almost directly above the orcs, almost, but the dragon was slowing down. Each beat of its enormous wings came slower and slower still, and it was losing height as well. The small boy had his eyes closed, and he was pale. He was leaning forward in a strange fashion, and he seemed ill.  
  
Aragorn furrowed his brow. Gently he grasped the boy's shoulder. "Child, are you well?" He asked softly. Receiving no reply he tried again, "Yugi?"  
  
"I am sorry... We have to get down. I can't do this anymore. I am sorry..." The small boy murmured almost incoherently.  
  
The dragon was no longer beating its wings, but simply gliding forward and descending at the same time. Its motions were no longer so smooth, but with many a stumbles in them. Down and down they went, and the ground was flying towards them in hostile greeting. The dragon was beginning to vanish even before it reached the ground. Its form was quickly unravelling into strand of darkness like thread rolling off a spool. When the weary travellers finally touched the ground, there was barely of the dragon left. The child dropped to the ground, and collapsed, his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Child! Are you well?" Aragorn called again, now a seldom-heard worry creeping into his voice.  
  
Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open, narrow and cold, glinting ruby red like the eyes of his dragon. He said harshly, "Leave me be!" Then struggling he tried to push himself off the ground.  
  
Aragorn sighed and knelt down beside the child, and gently helped him up. He waited patiently there as the child sat there breathing hard, trying to regain his bearing. Finally the child looked up at him with an apologetic look. The boy's eyes were round again, and that glaring red was slowly clearing to a crystal violet colour.  
  
"I am sorry about that." He said quietly. "I thought I could last longer than that, but I just got so tired. And we almost caught them too." His voice slowly faded, but a moment later he added, "We can try again a little later. I just need a short while to rest a bit."  
  
"Do not think too much of it, Yugi." Aragorn said softly. "You have done more than your share. Rest, then, and be well. We will travel again when you are ready."  
  
With that he stood up and scanned the horizon with his keen grey eyes. At last he said in a low voice, "And I am weary as well, as I have seldom been before. There is some will that lends speed to our foes and sets an unseen barrier before us: a weariness that is in the heart more than in the limb."  
  
"Truly!" Said the Elf Legolas. "That I have known since first we came down from the Emyn Muil. For the will is not behind us but before us."  
  
"Saruman!" murmured Aragorn. "But he shall not turn us back! Not now of all times."  
  
Silence fell. And in the blue-grey sky, the sun sailed noiselessly between clouds.


	8. A Simple Deal

AN: Don't own at all, I swear! Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

They were traveling northward once more, on the back of the great black dragon. It was not yet dawn, and the sky was still a misty grey. The cold air condensed into torrents of wind, whistling and crying about them.  
  
"We should not fly so high in this light." The Elf said with concern in his clear voice. "'Tis hard to see much, and we may lose our prey."  
  
"Is there nothing you can see?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I can see the shadows of the orcs moving ahead, and that is all. The hobbits may escape and we would not know of it." Answered the Elf.  
  
"Yet we must fly, or else it will be the end of our hope." Aragorn said with furrowed brow. "We can only pray that we are on the right track."  
  
The flight went on swift and silently. The western sky was slowly turning red as the sun leaped into the arch of the heaven. The land beneath them was lit with the golden light of the sun, a field of sparkling green crisscrossed with crystal water. Yet the sight was far from peaceful. For directly below them, on the field bordering the tall brooding forest of Fangorn, a great battle was raging. The wind lifted up the neighing of war- horses, and the singing of many men. The sunlight gleamed red on the many mails and spears.  
  
"Should we go down now?" Little Yugi asked timidly, looking fearful. His dragon circled in the sky, slowly and hesitantly swooping its majestic wings.  
  
"Ah, we shall go down." Aragorn replied. "Our friends may be caught in this fray and in grave danger."  
  
The little boy nodded and whispered something to the dragon. The great beast gave an assenting beat of its wings and began to descend. The riders on the ground had caught sight of the dragon also, and from the already chaotic battleground rose more shouts of panic.  
  
Aragorn took the bow from his back and fitted an arrow. "We must offer them a clear sign of allegiance." He said grimly.  
  
He pulled the string back and fired the arrow. It pierced the skull of an orc and killed it instantly. The Elf brought out his own bow as well, firing faster than mortals eyes can follow, and fell numberless black creatures. Yugi leaned against the neck of the dragon and shouted his comment. The great beast opened its massive jaw and sent a blast of fire hurtling down. The fireball landed right on top of a swarm of orcs and sent those dark creatures fleeing with screams. With a few more fast-paced beating of its wings, the dragon landed. They leaped down from the back of the dragon, weapon in hand. The dwarf seemed especially charged. He rushed into the fray with a loud battle cry, cleaving away with his stout axe.  
  
Soon the last of the orcs was dead, and the riders came speeding towards them swiftly. The horses came charging, and then wheeled, soon they found themselves flanked by the horsemen, completely surrounded. Aragorn sheathed his sword again, and Legolas replaced the arrows in his hand back in his quiver, only the dwarf stood leaning on his axe, fingering the blade grimly.  
  
A tall rider atop a great stallion came forth, his spear pointed forward threateningly. "Who are you, strangers?" He asked. "And what business have you in the Riddermark?"  
  
"I am called Strider," Aragorn answered steadily, "I came out of the North. I am hunting those very orcs that you have just slaughtered in battle, for they have taken our friends captive."  
  
"A likely tale, so it seems." The rider leaped off the horse, his hard eyes bearing down on the ranger before him. There was clear suspicion in him. "Yet the fashion by which you came is extraordinary, as if out of some age old legends. How do you explain that?" With that he shot a glance towards Yugi, who was standing beside the dragon, petting and stroking the great creature affectionately even as it slowly unravelled into the darkness.  
  
"The child there summoned the dragon that bore us. He is a companion of ours, whom we have met by chance." Aragorn answered smoothly. "He is skilled in some lost art of magic that we do not even understand."  
  
"You do not understand his magic, yet you trust him enough to ride his creature?" The tall rider asked wryly, still suspicious.  
  
Aragorn replied swiftly, "It is our choice in whom to place our trust, and he has only aided us generously."  
  
There was silence for a long while. Yugi stood there, trying to be inconspicuous, but still watching and listening at the same time. Despite the tension in the air, he felt relief.  
  
"He trusts us!" The little boy cried excitedly down his mental link.  
  
The spirit replied with a smile, "Yes, at least somewhat. But do not excite yourself too much, aibou. He does not trust us completely, nor is it likely that he ever will."  
  
The little boy said nothing but merely grinned. He sat down on the grassy ground and watched silently as others talked. For all he knew, this could go on forever. And it did indeed.  
  
At last the riders gathered and went away, and Strider came near him. Yugi scrambled up quickly and asked, "So did you find out anything from them?"  
  
"Little news the riders had for me. They have neither seen nor heard of our friends." Aragorn said. "But I have surveyed the ground and learned enough. The hobbits fled towards the Fangorn forest. We must follow now, and we should reach them, for they only had one night's lead."  
  
With that he led the way, walking swiftly towards the border of the looming forest. The Elf and the dwarf walked beside him. Wordlessly the little boy followed. There was a long silence, but suddenly the little boy said abruptly, "Thank you, Strider."  
  
Aragorn did not turn nor slow his steps, but he said, "Why do you thank me, child?"  
  
"You know, for saying you trust me." Yugi said happily. "Seeing from your point of view, I know it's rather hard to do."  
  
For a long time the tall man said nothing. Finally he said in a gentle voice, "We must hurry now. The road before us is still long."  
  
Into the dark woods they went, to long toil and little avail. For the track was disturbed, and there were many strange signs even Aragorn could not read. They rested for the night in the cold glades, their mood dampened. Yet the bright morning brought a brighter note. The wizard Gandalf has returned to them, bearing good and ill news alike. Yugi was hardly as joyful as his companions. He was awed, yes, but baffled and suspicious as well. For a long while the wizard spoke with the others, not sparing him a single glance, while the little boy sank back gladly, not eager to be noticed.  
  
But at last the wizard turned to the little boy and studied the child with non-too-friendly scrutiny in his eyes. There was something in the wizard's hard look that made Yugi wince almost painfully. Protective as ever, the ancient spirit took over instantly, and returned the wizard's stare with equal force.  
  
The wizard nodded and said in a curious tone, "I see that you are still with us."  
  
"And I see that you have returned from your apparent fall to death." The spirit returned nonchalantly.  
  
The wizard laughed and said, "It is a surprise to you, is it not? Yet your presence here is no surprise to me."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" The spirit said, his eyes hardening, and now a steely ring stealing his voice.  
  
"Do not bear me in such antagonism, child." The wizard said, "I may have doubted you once, but no longer. Those of the West remember you and know you, and they have told me much."  
  
"Of whom do you speak?" The spirit asked, still suspicious.  
  
"I speak of the Valar, guardian of Middle-earth, hailed by men as gods." Replied the wizard. "I have informed them of your presence here, and they gave me a message to send you." Here the wizard paused and watched the child keenly. Receiving only silence as a reply he went on, "They bade me to say to you, that the gateway home is shut, and no power can open it again east of the sea without bringing about destruction for all that you hold dear. You shall aid us in this strife, if you will. And when the war of Middle-earth comes to a close and peace restore the land, you shall have a ship westward to Valinor, where the Valar shall pass their judgement, and send you home if that is their decision."  
  
There was silence first, and then the child laughed. First softly, but soon his laughter rang so loud and startled the birds from their perches. Finally he stopped laughing and looked at the wizard with scorn. "Your gods, they are striking me a deal?" He said disdainfully.  
  
The wizard furrowed his brow, and the Elf Legolas looked angry. But finally the wizard answered gravely, "No, child, not a deal. It is a warning and an advice, and you shall decide for yourself if you would follow those words."  
  
The child turned and cast his eyes over the dark woods. He seemed peaceful, but one can perceive the subtle signs of an internal conflict. Finally he said, "Yes, I shall aid you however I can. I have little choice else."  
  
"Wise decision, child." Gandalf said quietly, "You have made the right choice."  
  
The child did not turn, but his voice was plainly scathing, "Wise? Perhaps. But right? No. I have never done a right thing, only advantageous things, for myself and those I love. It just happens that the right thing is the advantageous thing."  
  
Here he turned and looked at the wizard keenly with those flashing ruby eyes. A cold smile slowly surfaced about his lips as he continued in a haunting voice, "Most of the times, anyway..."


	9. The Tale of the Shadow King, Retold

AN: Thanks for the lovely feedback! Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Remember, Takahashi owns Yugioh, Tolkein owns LOTR, I own nothing, you certainly don't sue.

* * *

Little Yugi was very uncomfortable. Sure, there was little he needed to worry about, but the thought of riding into battle on a great horse with swords and spears hardly appealed to his pacifist mind frame. He watched from his soul room as his darker half harnessed the horse with fluent motions, and finally he asked with a pout, "Since when are you so familiar with the art of handling horses, Yami?"  
  
The spirit answered with easily, "My people had horses, remember?"  
  
"But you had chariots," The little boy complained, his mind uneasy. "That's different from actually riding a horse."  
  
The spirit laughed and said, "Trust me, aibou, it is much more difficult riding on a chariot." A slight pause, before the spirit said, "You seem uneasy, Yugi."  
  
"Of course I am." The little boy said nervously. "We are supposedly riding into a war! Doesn't that unnerve you somewhat, Yami?"  
  
With a sigh the spirit replied, "That hardly appeal to me too, aibou. But we have little choice. Do not worry yourself now. I would let nothing harm you." The little boy nodded and said no more.  
  
Just then the trumpet sounded, answered by many shouts and neighing of horses. The child leaped onto the great stallion, took the long spear that stood in the ground a moment ago, and rode away, following the last host of Rohan.  
  
By midnight they had reached the great keep of Hornburg, a fortress carved between cliffs and caverns. Their fortune was ill, for a great host of Saruman was behind them, slaughtering and burning as they came. The host of Rohan quickly went into the great fortress and arrayed their forces, ready to make a stand there.  
  
The child climbed up the deepening wall, and found himself quite alone and ignored by whatever presence on the wall. He looked down, and saw he was just tall enough to see over the tall parapet. The assailing host was gathering. Black shapes could be seen swarming beneath the wall, pouring over the Dike and through the breach. The faint torchlight glinted on their high helms and sable shields.  
  
"I guess that's a fairly good defence." Little Yugi said to his darker half down their mind link, trying to see the best out of the situation.  
  
Silently the spirit shook his head. Arrows began to fly. Finally the spirit murmured out loud, "It seems a little foolish to rely on a defence alone."  
  
"Do not speak of things you know little of, child." Suddenly a sharp voice spoke, and up stepped Eomer wearing a stern expression. "What would you have, with a thousand men against a host of ten thousands?"  
  
"Nothing that you would try." Replied the child airily. "But that matters little right now. See! Here come arrows even as we speak."  
  
A few dark arrows flew past them, too near for comfort. But the child seemed unperturbed as he drew a deck of cards, casually shuffled it. He then took the first card and looked at it with a ghost of a smile, before returning the cards to his pocket.  
  
Sound of whistling wind and rising cries reached their ears. Eomer said with furrowed brow, "Leave the wall, child, and go into the caves. It is safer there."  
  
"Of course." The child said nonchalantly, before turning and left.  
  
Just as he disappeared down the flight of stairs leading towards the depth of the fortress, Eomer saw another swarm of black arrows headed his way, thick as locusts. He quickly stepped away, out of the thickets of arrows. But there was hardly the need. For suddenly before him there was a brilliant white flash, and the arrows, as if rebounding off some invisible barrier, turned in middle air and went hurling towards the assailing host. Shocked and angry cries went up from beneath the wall as more and more arrows went flying towards the very ones who shot them. Encouraged by the awesome display, there came an answer from the wall: storms of arrows and hails of stones.  
  
Eomer watched with awe, feeling grimly satisfied. Just then Aragorn came and stood beside him. "Our little friend has pulled another card from his sleeve." The ranger said quietly, and there was a slight amusement in his voice.  
  
"And surely we will not be slighted in comparison by his tricks?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Then draw your sword," Aragorn said, his voice falling back into its full gravity, "And we shall fight together. The enemy is upon the gate even as we speak."  
  
Two swords flashed from the sheaths as one, a slither of silver in the mass of black. Together the two warriors sped down the Deepening wall. The battle for Helm's Deep had begun.  
  
The child went down the walls and past the inner court, finally reaching the caves of the Deep. There many people were gathered, mostly women, young children, and aged men. They looked up when he entered, some alarmed, others pitiful.  
  
"Come, child, come and sit here with us." A pleasant middle-aged woman said, shifting slightly to make room for him. With a nod of thanks the child took seat beside the woman and her children.  
  
"Here, have a bite to eat." The woman said passing a piece of bread to him, before saying, "Tell us your name, child."  
  
After a second of hesitation the child said, "My name is Yugi."  
  
"Strange name you have. Are you from outside of Rohan? And how come you are here then?" An old man asked.  
  
"I was a companion of the wizard Gandalf, and I came riding with the King's host." The child answered, and a wry smile surfaced as he added. "But now they found me too young and inexperienced to be defending the wall and sent me here."  
  
"You know the wizard?" A small boy of six or seven piped, his little face seemed eager. "Can he really do magic like they say?"  
  
With a smile the child answered, "I believe he indeed can."  
  
"They say you can do magic too!" This was an older boy, maybe ten. "My brother was with Lord Eomer's men, and he told me he saw you with a great dragon!"  
  
This time the child hesitated even longer before replying, but finally he said with a faint smile, "Yes, I can do a little bit of magic. Of course nothing so grandiose."  
  
"Show us, show us!" The children chanted together, all excited and eager for the sudden colourful break in the bleak, fearful wait in the dark caves.  
  
For a long time there was a dangerous glint in the child's ruby eyes. But slowly the red in his eyes cleared to a light violet, and then the child grinned and said, "Of course."  
  
He took out his deck of cards and shuffled it casually, before extending it to one of the older boys. "Draw a card, and do not let me see it." He said in a serious voice, but his violet red eyes were laughing.  
  
The boy carefully drew a card and held it near him. The other children craned their necks and looked, excitedly chatting and giggling. "You remember what the card looks like?" Yugi asked mysteriously. Opposite of him, the boy nodded with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Put the card on top of the deck." Yugi instructed, and the boy followed obediently. "Now I have never seen the card, right?" Little Yugi said with a big smile, and he was again shuffling the cards. Finally when he stopped shuffling the deck, he drew a card from the deck and held it in front of the children.  
  
"I think that's the one?"  
  
All about him the children exploded into laughing praises. Even the adults smiled and laughed. Even though it was but a small trick that fooled only the children, at least it was a good cure for the gloom. Now the children cried together, "Another one, another one!" Their cheerful chant echoed in the dark cave, rebounding off the rocks and water.  
  
But Yugi shook his head and said good naturedly with a smile, "You will learn all my tricks if I perform another one! How about you do something? Like telling me a story."  
  
The children looked at each other, finally the older boy said, "I will tell you the Legend of the Shadow King."  
  
About him the other children gasped, and a little girl said shrilly, "How do you know the story of the Shadow King? Papa would never tell me that story."  
  
"I won a game against Gamod, the old shoemaker, and as a reward, he told me the story." The boy said proudly. He cleared his throat in an important manner and said, "I will began now."  
  
"But Papa said that story is not for little boys or girls." The little girl cried again in protestation.  
  
Some other children shouted impatiently, "Be quiet, Elrynd, we want to hear the story. And no one said we can't hear the story."  
  
So the boy began with his story, "A long, long time ago, so long ago when our forefathers were still live somewhere up north, the Shadow King came. No one knows where the Shadow king came from, or how, or who he actually was, all they knew was that he just came. The Shadow King commanded a great army, with countless horses and chariots and tall warriors riding or on foot. He fought many wars against the free people. He slaughtered many, and looted a lot of valuables, like those pirates from the south you hear so much about."  
  
The children gasped and made thrilled noise, and did not notice the child with the wonderful magic tricks seemed different now. His eyes were red again, and glinting with a steely light.  
  
"And that's not all." The boy went on with his story, colouring it with dramatic gestures. "The Shadow King also had dark magic at his command. It was said that he was a powerful wizard. He could call on monsters to help him in war. He had wolves with three heads, horses with wings, giants, trolls, and too many dragons to count. He was so strong that no one can defeat him, not even the Elves."  
  
"What happened next? Was he never defeated?" The little girl hailed as Elrynd said anxiously, quite forgotten the fact that moments ago she did not want to hear the story.  
  
"Of course he was defeated." The boy said. "It seemed that the Shadow King almost won, but suddenly one day his army vanished, and so did he. Nothing troubling ever came again after that day. No one knew how it happened. Some people say a good wizard duelled with the Shadow King, and cast him out." After a moment of pause for his audience to gasp in awe, the boy added mysteriously, "And you know what, I think that wizard was Gandlf. He is a very power wizard."  
  
Suddenly the red-eyed child, who remained silent all through the story, asked in a tense voice, "And did the story ever say why the Shadow King came?"  
  
The boy seemed to feel satisfied with the question, and he said in a dark, dramatic voice, "That's exactly what I asked old Gamod after he told me the story. And he said no one knew for sure. But old Gamod thought the Shadow King was in league with the Enemy in the East."  
  
The boy suddenly seemed fearful, and he said no more. A hush fell, and people strained their ears to catch some sound of outside news in the silence. There was an ominous feeling hanging in the air. Then muffled and faint, they heard the thunders roll.


	10. Of Darkness, Shadow, and Light

AN: Oy! So many lovely reviews! I feel very happy indeed. Here is another chapter. I really hope you will enjoy it. And don't forget to review!

Of course, I don't own. Read on!

* * *

The night was waning, and the sky was now a fine shade of silken grey. The assailing host showed no sign of tiring. The sign of dawn troubled them not; instead they grew more bold and fierce. They cried with shrill and loud noises even as they came pounding on the high gate.  
  
But suddenly a great shadow was over them. Noiselessly from behind the Deepening wall, a great dragon had risen into the sky. It was a creature of pure black, but gilded with white bones. Two great horns adorned its scaly head, and its eyes were glowing ruby. Its great purple wings were out spread, blotting the grey sky, vast like sails of mist. The black creatures raised their heads and looked, suddenly quiet with fear. The dragon opened its massive jaw and sent down streams of fire coated with black lightening that swam like snakes.  
  
The black creatures screamed and wailed as they hurried back from the gate, trying in vain to escape the dragon's fire. Just then the sound of a single horn rang from behind the wall. The deep call went flying between the cliffs and hills and echoed between wood and stone. The great gate fell open, and riders came galloping, sweeping down like a swift storm. The hooves of horses thundered by, raising a cloud of dust.  
  
Dawn came with a great vigour, spilling gold across the now crimson red sky. On the far ridge a rider suddenly appeared, clad in shinning white. Behind him came thousands of soldiers on foot, the swords in their hands flashing in the sun. The horns were calling over the hills and dales. The last of the enemy force was crushed. The battle of Helm's Deep was over.  
  
In the afternoon the King's company prepared to depart. They were heading to Isengard, for that was Gandalf's counsel. The child was by their side again, upon a tall horse that he reined with ease despite his small frame.  
  
"You are riding with us, child?" Eomer asked with amazement.  
  
"I am afraid so. You see, the wizard and I have a little pact." The child said. He seemed warmer, and there was a humour in him. "I must tag along, it seems, to your inconvenience." The young lord of Rohan furrowed his brow in displeasure but said nothing. The company rode on as the sun traveled ever westward.  
  
The day wore on in boredom for Yugi. It included endless riding and talking. Even the walking talking trees called ents that had everyone awed had little effect on the boy. They were strange, of course, but the Shadow Monsters the little boy had to deal with on daily basis are far stranger. Finally when the sky was completely darkened, the company halted for the night.  
  
The little boy found a quiet spot to lie down. He was about to go to sleep when his darker half interrupted him. "Yugi." The spirit called.  
  
"What?" The little boy asked tiredly, yawning.  
  
"Take a look, up front." The spirit said.  
  
The boy lifted his head and looked, and saw to his surprise a small form sneaking up to where the wizard lay asleep. "Isn't that the hobbit Pippin?" Yugi asked with puzzlement. "What is he doing?"  
  
He stood up to get a clear look. The small hobbit took something from the sleeping form of the wizard, then huddling the object he tiptoed away noiselessly.  
  
"This doesn't look good." The boy muttered. He quickly walked towards the hobbit, as quietly as he can.  
  
The hobbit came beside a large boulder and sat down on the ground, vanishing from his view. Worried, Yugi picked up his pace. When he reached the hobbit, he saw the short being was bent over the rock, frozen with wide but unseeing eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi shouted, but the hobbit didn't reply.  
  
Even more worried, the boy shook the hobbit's shoulder violently. Still no reaction.  
  
"The glass globe in his hand!" The spirit suddenly called. "Take it away from him."  
  
Without thinking twice Yugi snatched the glass ball in the hobbit's hands. The hobbit fell back with a thump, and blinked repeatedly. The camp was stirring, and people leaped up, feeling suddenly apprehensive. But Yugi did not notice any of this, for as soon as he touched the glass globe, he found himself in utter darkness. And he was aware of a presence, hovering about him.  
  
"What have you done? Where is the hobbit?" He heard a hissing voice ask.  
  
In a heartbeat the spirit had taken over, ruby eyes glinting in the darkness. "And who are you to demand me of such answers?" The spirit asked.  
  
There was silence. Then a sweep of darkness came, angry and impatient, pressing down on him like numberless blades. The spirit did not move the least. He stood there silently, as shadows thick as water swirled with violet mist rose about him, black upon black. The silent struggle raged like a storm, but only for a few moments, soon the presence withdrew, leaving again the heavy silence.  
  
Suddenly the voice spoke again. It was still that unpleasant hissing, but it was less commanding and slyer. "And we meet again, Shadow King." The voice crooned. "After so many fleeing years, and finally you have returned."  
  
"We have never met before." The spirit stated simply, his voice perfectly flat and balanced.  
  
"No, not in person, perhaps," The voice said softly, "But we have met in spirit. I was aware of your presence the last time you came. I would have shared your conquest, had you not left so abruptly. We are kindred soul, are we not? You are of the shadows, young one. You live and breathe the shadows. Darkness is your lot, as it is mine. We should be allied, not broken on the opposite fronts of the battlefield. Will you not come to me?"  
  
The voice hid such persuasive power, so alluring like poison mixed with honey. The spirit found himself slowly walking towards the voice, drawn to the presence. The darkness about him was slowly fading into a blank greyness. Suddenly a muffled voice called to him. The spirit hesitated, and his steps slowed.  
  
"Come to me, and join me, Shadow King. Do not hesitate. You have only one chance to share my dark glory." The voice prompted, soft and enthralling.  
  
The spirited took two small steps forward, then halted again. There was something amiss, and that persistent voice at the back of his mind would not leave him in peace. He gathered his wandering mind and concentrated. This time he heard it. He heard the voice of Yugi, his light, calling frantically. For a while he did not respond, lost and confused.  
  
"Yami! Answer me. Why aren't you saying anything?" He heard little Yugi call again, and there was tear in his tone.  
  
The spirit started, now fully awake from the nightmare. "Yugi." He murmured softly the name of his light.  
  
"Oh, Yami! Thank almighty Kami!" Yugi exclaimed. "You really had me scared there for a second. You weren't yourself."  
  
"It is well now, aibou. I am sorry." The spirit said gravely and warily. He could sense the dark presence still about him, probing and tempting even now.  
  
The presence had taken his sudden silence as a sign of submission, now speaking in a honeyed voice, "Come now, Shadow King, you agree with me, do you not?"  
  
"No, I do not." The spirit replied, his voice ringing steel. Shadows were gathering about him once more. "I am not like you, nor will I ever be. I may be of the Shadows, but I am not darkness. I have found light, and I will not forsake it. Never."  
  
There was more silence. Then the voice cried out in rage, "You fool! You dare defy me!" The darkness tumbled like a mad sea.  
  
And the swirling shadows rose like tide in reply. "Why not?" The spirit said with a cold smile. "I do it without hesitation. I have endured enough speech with you, now be gone!" He brought up his arm and swept it downward. And at that darkness and shadows alike vanished back into the shady night sky strewn with silver stars.  
  
The child sighed wearily. That was a mighty close one. He turned, only to find himself staring into the benevolent yet stern face of the wizard Gandalf. The wizard was studying him with silent scrutiny, those dark eyes deep and thoughtful.  
  
"I see you have endured long speech with Him." The wizard said in a matter- of-fact tone.  
  
"Yes, and it would do me some good to know who he is." The child said irately.  
  
The wizard was silent for a few moments, before he answered gravely, "He is Sauron, the Master of Mordor, and enemy to the free people of Middle- earth."  
  
"So he is the enemy in this war that I involuntarily volunteered to take part in?" The child questioned cynically.  
  
The wizard seemed to ignore the acid in his voice, and went on smoothly, "And what did you say to him, child?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you or those about you." The child replied squarely. "Remember, I know so little that even if I would betray you, I could not."  
  
"Then what did you speak of?" The wizard was persistent.  
  
"He invited me to join force with him." The child answered simply.  
  
"And did you agree?" The wizard asked, his voice still pleasant.  
  
The child couldn't help but roll his eyes skyward. He said exasperatedly, "If I agreed, O Wise One, do you think I would still be here, suffering this civil but utterly pointless conversation with you?"  
  
The wizard was still unperturbed. He said in his aged voice, "The deceit of the Enemy runs deep. One can never be careless."  
  
The child's ruby eyes narrowed and he said fiercely, "I see it is too much to ask you to trust me. Speak no more." With that he turned, fuming, and about to walk away.  
  
A soft laugh escaped the wizard as he said in a somewhat amused voice, "I have been told that you are wild, young one, and you walk on the border of light and darkness. I see now the true meaning of those words. Stay, child!"  
  
"What more do you want?" The child halted and asked, though his back was still turned.  
  
"We had an agreement, child." The wizard said gently.  
  
Finally the child turned back, facing the wizard squarely with his steely ruby glance. "You are right, we had a deal. I will go through with it, if you permit."  
  
"Yes, that is what I came to speak to you of." The wizard said. "I must depart and leave the company soon. I need to take the hobbit to a safer place, for the Enemy's eye has fallen on him."  
  
After a moment of silence, the child asked in a soft voice, "How is he?"  
  
"He is recovering," Said the wizard, "For hobbits are very resilient. And we shall depart to a safer place soon enough."  
  
"Then what would you have from me?" The child asked.  
  
The wizard shot him a keen glance, before saying, "I want you to ride with Aragorn. Or Strider, as you call him. Do not leave his side, for he shall require your aid shortly, and it's your duty to serve his need."  
  
"Of course, even though you put it so condescendingly." Again the scathing tone in the child's voice was missed deliberately.  
  
"Farewell, child." The wizard said, and left.  
  
The child watched silently as the wizard's white cloak faded in the distance. The spirit suddenly heard Little Yugi speaking down their mind link, saying, "Why do I have the feeling that he knows something we don't?"  
  
The spirit said nothing, only nodded with vexation.


	11. Curse of the Dead

AN: Aother chapter, and it's getting darker. Hooray! Thanks for the reviews! Love y'all! And what Theoris said about the "implication"... I swear this is not meant to be a yaoi! I am mortally afraid of them! But of course, read it however you like. I always thought Yami and Yugi has a very, umm, uniquel, relationship (kinda like Inuyasha and Miroku from Inuyasha, again, I am not saying anything!). So enjoy, and don't forget to review! Remember, I don't own.

* * *

The ancient spirit had never felt fear in his life, in this one or the one long past, but right now he was very close to being fearful. He looked on with grim apprehension at the fathomless cave that extended into the endless darkness, and he felt strangely ill at east, as if anticipating some great doom. The very air of this place was heavy and laid upon his limbs like an ensnaring net. 

And again some deep buried memory surfaced in his mind. He saw himself standing amongst a crowd of people, speaking some words that were drowned in the loud noises about, and he saw a tall king stood on the hill before the crowd, a black banner behind him flying. The spirit did not know why, but that image troubled him endlessly.

"What was that about?" The spirit heard Yugi ask through their mind link. Obviously he had seen the image as well.

The spirit stroked the neck of his horse absentmindedly to calm its nerves, before replying, "That was when I first arrived in this world, so many years ago. I chanced upon such a scene, and to hide myself I joined whatever they were doing. More than that I could not remember."

"How could you not know what it was?" Yugi asked

The ancient spirit answered, "I could not speak their language in that time, so I could not understand a word spoken."

"Oh." Yugi said with a frown in his voice. "But that looked like something serious. You just went on with it without knowing what it was about? That was risky."

"I had little choice." The spirit said dismissively. "One move out of place, and they would soon learn I was a stranger who came with little good intentions."

Presently they went into the cave. There were thirty or so riders, no longer the riders of Rohan, but Aragorn's kinsfolk who came out of the north. It was so dark in the cave, and nothing could be seen save the dim flame of the torch that Aragorn bore in his hand. There was a forever whisper about them, murmuring of many voices. The spirit, who was born and bred of shadows and darkness, was feeling ill at this. There was something in that deep cave that tugged his memory and his will, and a great weight was forever pressing down on him.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi asked, concerned. "Maybe I should take over for a while. You must be tired."

The spirit shook his head, vexed at his own weakness, and answered, "No, aibou, you can not handle the horse..."

He did not finish, for suddenly a voice interrupted him. A hissing whisper muttered beside his ear, "I recognize you..."

The spirit made no answer, but little Yugi gasped and seemed afraid.

"You have sworn the oath as well, so long ago." It was another voice. "You should not be wandering free. Your fate should be as ours."

The image that troubled the spirit forever resurfaced again, with more vigour and clarity. The mass of noise was clearing into comprehensible speech, and he heard himself speaking, along with those about him. The combined voice echoed in his mind, and the words began to sound comprehensible, "In the name of the Valar, I swear unto you my allegiance. I vow to fight for you against the Enemy of the free people, the Master of Mordor..."

The hissing voice whispered again, "You remember, do you not? You have sworn an oath to Isildur..."

Again the image of the dark-haired king leaped to the spirit's mind. "Isildur..." The spirit murmured. He looked before him and saw Aragorn standing there, illuminated by the torch, and staring into the darkness with keen, hawk-like grey eyes.

"I understand now..." The spirit murmured again. Then with a low but fierce voice he spoke to the shadows about him, "Leave me be and trouble me not! I had sworn the oath without knowing what it was. Do not hold me accountable for such!"

Yet even as those words left him, he could feel the great weight upon him turning into chains, binding his limbs and will alike.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, aghast, "Let me take over!"

It was too late. In the dark gloom ahead, Aragorn cried out in a clear voice, "Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accurse Years! Speed only we ask. Let us pass, and then come. I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"

Those words were like a great tide of darkness and fire. Yugi could feel himself flung back into his soul room by some unseen force, and the door slammed shut loudly. The little boy leaped up and pounded on the door of his soul room. "Yami!" He shouted shrilly. But it was no use. There was no response. He was shut in tightly, and can only watch the outside world through a body that was no longer his. The little boy sank back miserably, as a rush of despair flooded him. He was not expecting such a twist for the worst.

The spirit watched helplessly as the onrush of sudden turbulence thrust Yugi back into his soul room and severed the link between them. All around him darkness stormed. He could feel his control slipping, and the great force pulled him ever forward, following the dark-haired men before him. Again and again the spirit fought, pitting his own will against the force that would have him enslaved, trying in vain to break the control. But each rebellious thought was only rewarded with burning agony that taxed his draining strength.

The horse beneath him began to gallop, faster and faster like a swift wind, racing down the mountain-field. The spirit was hardly aware of it, for he was fighting an unseen battle. He almost had victory. He could feel the ancient force slowly diminishing and almost slipping away, but suddenly his horse halted along with the host. They had reached the Hill of Erech.

A horn sounded, echoing down the valleys and caverns. At the grave calling the horn the ancient curse that held him a-sway returned with full force, binding his soul and body alike with burning chains. The spirit would have screamed if he could, but even that was beyond his grasp now. He gritted his teeth and tried for one last time to banish to ancient force from him, and to no avail.

Before him Aragorn had dismounted and cried in a great voice, "Oathbreakers, why have ye come?"

The spirit slipped off his horse and went on his knees. His strained voice spoke and became intertwined with the voice of the Shadow Host behind him, "To fulfil our oath and have peace."

"The hour is come at last." Aragorn said. "Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hole the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart forever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor."

And behind him the great banner unfurled, black like a stormy night sky without of stars. Still kneeling, the spirit raised his head and looked on the dark banner as his last strength drained from him. The struggle was over. And he had lost.

"Child, why do you kneel before me?" He suddenly heard Aragorn's voice, gentle and stern at the same time.

In a stony voice devoid of all expression the spirit replied, "To lay my sword before you in time of need, like I have sworn three millennia ago."

The shadows about his hands slowly condensed into a long, slender sword with gilded hilt, its silver blade glinting in the gloom of darkness. Taking the sword, Aragorn said gravely, "Then you will ride with us, to battle and war. And take your sword again. I would see it brandished when needed."

The child took the sword again, and the blade unravelled into the darkness in his hand. He spoke no more, and slowly stood up. None failed how much he looked a statue of white stone with eyes of crimson glass.

Four days and four nights, over the ninety leagues and three of mountain fields and plains they rode, endlessly and without rest. On the fifth morning they came to Pelargir. There lay a great fleet of fifty large ships and smaller vessels beyond count. At last battle came in earnest. The Dunedain of the north were valiant and fearless. They pursued their enemy tirelessly like hunters upon their prey. Some ships fled down the river, others were set ablaze atop the rolling river. But the enemy was not idle. They now gathered and turned back, still a great army, and fierce in despair.

But Aragorn halted and cried with a great voice, "Now come! By the Black Stone I call you!"

From behind him the Shadow Host poured forth like a tide of grey mist, terrible to look upon. Yami could feel himself involuntarily urging his horse forward amidst the dead, his sword of shadow in his hand once more. The sky began to grow dim and darkness poured like rain as the spirit summoned the Shadow Realm. The gloom seemed to multiply the horror of the Shadow Host tenfold. None could withstand them. The enemy fled with fear.

A part of the spirit was reluctant to let loose the shadows upon those people. Those people before him, they were no monsters, but living, breathing human beings. They were tall and dark of skin, wild and prideful. They looked like his people, his people that he had loved fiercely with every fibre of his being. Yet the spirit could not do anything but obey the ancient curse's bind, and his thoughts burned.

When the sun fell none was left. All the enemy forces was destroyed or fled in terror. The black ships were quickly manned, while the Shadow Host withdrew to the shore. The spirit was amidst them, solid and tangible in the mass of ghostly grey, though the red gleam in his eyes was no different from that of the dead.

Aragorn came before the army of the dead, crying, "Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur! You oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!"

The Shadow Host vanished swiftly, gone like the wind. The spirit sighed with relish and felt the weight upon his limbs slowly lifting. But Aragorn suddenly turned and looked at him with keen grey eyes and said in a clear voice, "But you, child, I do not yet release from my service. You must come with us, for Middle-earth still has need of your aid."

There was a moment of silence, and a murderous light was in the spirit's terrible red eyes. Trembling with rage he croaked in strained voice, "How dare you..."

But he fell silent suddenly as the ancient curse fell and bound him once more. He said no more, and went on the ship obediently. Yet even then his thoughts were growing dark, and a poisonous hatred and vengeance filled him.


	12. Rage of Ra

AN: Thanks for the reviews! It seemed you enjoyed last chapter? So did I. I loved it. Isn't it nice to see the glorious Pharaoh on the receiving end of things for once? Haha. And I am sure his fragile relationship with Aragorn is all ruined. And I am not making any promises about either one of them remaining in one piece. =P

Anyway, here is a new installment, hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

The sky was crimson red, mirroring the blood and flame ravaging the field beneath. Streams of troops, on foot and horseback, milled about in their deadly game. In the distance, lines of oliphaunts trained for warfare came stamping, wreaking havoc on the battlefield. In the sky the hideous winged steeds of the Nazgul circled about, striking terror into the heart of men.

Yugi sat lonely in his soul room, peering out wearily and anxiously. He could feel himself atop of the great stallion weaving across the battlefield, sending out blasts of shadow magic time to time. Except every of his own action was against his will, and there was absolutely nothing he could about it. For the past few days he had tried everything he could possibly think off, hoping to break the curse and regain control of his body. Yet his effort was in vain. Now he watched helplessly the chaos of the battlefield, and another wave of misery and despair took him.

Another blast of shadow magic hit a great oliphaunt. The creature roared and stumbled, then finally fell and crushed everything beneath. Yugi watched, and couldn't help wince. A small part of him was glad that he was inside his own head instead of facing off the full fury of the battle, yet a larger part of him yearned to leave his entrapment and help however he may. Watching the bloody fray before him and knowing he can only feed the flame instead of diminishing it is nothing short of pure agony for the small boy.

"Yami!" He shouted again, "Can you hear me? Please, listen to me, and stop this!"

It may be completely futile, but Yugi was not about to give up. There was no answer, like a stone sinking to the bottom of the ocean, never to be heard again. He was about to try again, when suddenly the horse beneath him jostled madly. Yugi looked out again and found himself surrounded by fierce looking Southron warriors.

A hail of arrows from behind pushed the Southron back for a while. Aragorn rode forth, his silver eyes glinting. "Child," He said in a commanding voice, "Push them back! Do not sit idle here."

"There is naught I can do, unless..." The child said in an ominously smooth voice.

"'Tis not time to calculate and bargain!" Aragorn cried in a terrible voice. "Do as I say!"

A ghost of a smile surfaced on the child's face, cold and sinister. Bowing he said, "As you command, my lord." With that his hand dipped into his pocket and pulled out a single card that looked a sheet of gold flame.

Yugi was watching all of these with growing horror. At last he snapped when he saw the god card drawn forth. "Yami!" The little boy shouted with all his might, leaping to the door of his soul room. "What do you think you are doing?"

There was no reply. As he watched, the sky about him began to darken. Shadows rained from the sky. "No! No!" Yugi screamed. "Yami! You can't do this!"

His protest was completely ignored. From the shadows a golden orb slowly emerged, like an eerie moon hanging in the dimmed sky. The chaos of the battlefield subsided somewhat, as everyone looked above them with awe and fear.

"Great beast of the sky, heed my call..." The child's voice hovered in the darkness, haunting and ghostly.

Little Yugi was now pounding on the tightly sealed door with all his vigour, crying frantically, "Yami! Listen to me! You can't do this, you will kill everyone!"

The ritualistic chanting went on without cease, "Emerge from your shadowy abode and come to my side..." The golden orb in the sky started to crack, like a hatching egg. Along the crack brilliant gold light seeped through, a stark contrast against the darkness.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted once more, tears now in his eyes. "Listen! Listen to me!"

Still his effort was in vain. He could feel his arms lift heaven ward in a wide gesture, and the voice, so much like his own, went on without a halt, "Drink the souls of those here, and feast on their ka, which I lay before your feet, a tribute to your everlasting glory..."

The golden orb broke asunder with an explosion of blinding light, and from the light was born a great winged beast. It looked like an eagle of pure gold, with wings vast and wide. Its eyes were flaming red. So glaringly bright it was, while the darkness about it gathered and grew even darker. So great was the power that Yugi felt the terrible tremor even inside his own soul room. The storm of darkness raged everywhere. Even the tightly shut door of his soul room shook, and darkness flowed in through the crack beneath the vibrating door.

Yugi stared at the blackness flowing into his neat, well-lighted soul room, and suddenly realized that darkness was familiar. It was composed of untamed rage, mixed with a malicious glee. The little boy screamed again, suddenly angry, "Why are you doing this? Yami! Stop now!"

On the battlefield, many screams sounded, mingled, and echoed beneath the sky. Men and beasts alike were falling into their death, their spirits pulled forth and fed to the shadows. In the sky above them, the great eagle stretched its wings and shrieked, its cry was like the announcement of doom. Still with tears in his eyes, Yugi threw himself against the door of his soul room. He was determined to do something. The door shook and hummed. Once, twice, and thrice, the little boy rammed the door again and again. He had to get out of his prison. There wasn't much time left.

Again he heard his own voice rose above all the commotions, ringing with steel, "Unleash your fury upon my foe..."

Knowing he has one and only one chance left, Yugi crashed into the door with all the power he could master. With a great noise, the door swung open. Almost immediately, the little boy felt sensations flooding him. He was again in control. Without wasting a second, he raised his head and shouted, "Great beast of Ra, still your rage! Return, go back to the Shadow Realm!"

The great beast slowly turned its enormous head and set its fiery eyes on the small boy. Yugi cried once more without flinching, though his voice was now strained, and his breath came out in short gasps, "Go back, please! You will hurt too many people if you stay here. Go back to the Shadow Realm."

Finally nodding its great head in solemn assent the Winged Dragon of Ra shrieked once more, before its form faded in another sheet of blinding light, and was gone. Swiftly and surely the sky grow bright once more, and the shadows were no more.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yugi slouched against the neck of the horse, feeling exhausted. He turned around, and suddenly found himself facing the keen grey eyes of Aragorn. Tired as he was, the little boy flared up angrily at the sight of the dark-haired man.

"How could you do such a thing?" He asked harshly. "How could you give him commands like these? It's not right! We were that closed to being completely obliterated..."

The little boy would have said more, but suddenly he collapsed, stumbling and almost falling off the horse. Aragorn watched still with his keen eyes, and there was not a sign on his face. A moment later, the child sat up straight and raised his head, his eyes now glinting ruby red.

"How dare you?" The child said in a terrible voice. "You cowardly fool, I would have you..."

But Aragorn calmly cut him off, saying sternly, "This is neither the time nor the place. Be gone, and speak to me when the last enemy no longer stands upon this plain."

The fire in the child's eyes was frightening. But he said no more, but turned his steed and rode away.

* * *

The sun had fallen, and the night was cold. The river lulled in the distance, softly sighing. The battle was at last over. Aragorn found the child standing beside the newly pitched tents, looking across the plain. Upon noticing him the child turned and watched him with a stony face devoid of any expressions.

Sighing, Aragorn said gently, "I release you from my service, child. Be at peace, and receive my apologies."

Slowly colour returned to the child's face, and his eyes were no longer glazed like glass, but burning with a terrifying intensity. He laughed, first only faintly but soon he was cackling hysterically. Finally the child stopped and turned his fiery eyes to the King of Men standing before him. He said in a cynical voice, "Why now, my lord? Surely the war is not over, and one more ally is one less enemy."

There was a grim expression on Aragorn's face, and he said steadily, "I have learned now that you are far more of an aid by your own will."

"No, I don't think so." The child said, his voice cold and smooth like the frozen surface of endless sea. It was growing unnaturally dark around them, and a sword suddenly materialized in the child's hand, glinting in the utter darkness.

"I should kill you here and now," The child continued, raising the sword in his hand, a murderous, vengeful light was in his eyes, "And shred your soul, and feed it to my creatures. You would make a fine feast for the Shadow Realm."

Aragorn stood there, silent and unmoved, and he watched the child with a peaceful calm. The child's hand stayed and hovered in mid-air, as an indecisiveness suddenly took him. It looked like he was having an internal conflict of some sort. Finally with a displeased grunt, he threw the sword forward. The blade sailed and landed right beside Aragorn, sliced the blood crusted earth, sinking until the hilt met the hardened soil. Slowly the sword began to disintegrate, and the night sky is returning to its normal shade. Abruptly the child turned around and began to walk away.

"Stay a moment yet, child." Aragorn suddenly called softly.

Turning around and narrowing his fiery eyes dangerously, the child spat, "What, pray tell?"

There was a small smile on Aragorn's face. With a courteous bow of his head the King of Men said, "Send my thanks to your other half, Ancient One."

A pause, then the child said, his voice half sceptical and half challenging, "My other half?"

"Indeed," The dark-haired man said, "He is a most noble child."

The expression on the child's face was impossible read. But finally he laughed, and was gone without a word.

* * *

"Lady Morwen!" The boy with wild hair came out of the kitchen, hands still wet. "I finished washing and drying all the dishes, they are in the cupboard now. I swept the floor as well."

The middle-aged woman who was wiping the tables in the now empty tavern hall turned around and gave the boy a warm smile. "You sure work fast, my boy." She said. "I am finished here too. Come here and sit, we will have dinner."

She gave the table one final wipe and went into the kitchen. Moments later she came out, bearing some dishes of simple white bread and some dried meat. Setting the dishes on the table and taking a seat, she took a piece of bread for herself, and offered another to the boy. "We are on our last stock these days," She said absentmindedly, sighing, "Business is not nearly as good too. If the war drags on any longer, we will all go hungry."

The boy stopped nibbling and looked up at the woman a little timidly. Seeing this the woman laughed, "I guess I shouldn't be scaring you like that, Yugi." A pause, "Am I getting your name right? Yugi?"

"Yeah, that's right." The boy said half-heartedly.

They continued eating, now silent. The woman quickly finished her food, but the boy was still nibbling slowly. He looked distracted. The woman leaned her head on her arm and watched the small child before her, and suddenly she said, "So you are in the city for almost ten days, boy?"

"Yes, not very long." Answered the boy.

"You sure have settled down well enough." The woman said. "You poor dear, lost your home and parents and all that. The war is really bad up north, isn't it?"

Yugi reddened a little, remembering the wretched story he had told when he first arrived in the city. The woman was truly sorry for him, and offered him a place to work and stay. It now seemed a little conniving, to buy pity with such a cheesy tale. Hurriedly he answered the woman with mumbled words, "It was really terrible."

Presently the woman sighed again, and said, "It's all the same everywhere these days. We are a little safer now, living behind so many walls. But that day when you first arrived, the siege was pretty bad, and they say the city was almost taken. Terrible business, war is." She paused and stared at the ceiling for a while, before saying again, "And now most of our armies were gathered and went off east, to challenge the enemy. I don't know what they are thinking off. Of course, I am just a bar owner. I know nothing of those high matters of princes and captains. But still..." Her voice trailed off, and the boy was now staring at her with a pained look.

"There, there, I shouldn't be troubling you with all that." The woman said comfortingly. "You had enough problems as it is. Don't think too much of it. I am sure everything will work out all right. Just keep your spirit up." She said the last sentence with a forced smile, before standing up and collecting the dishes on the table.

Of course, the simple woman had no idea what kind of an internal conflict the little boy was having. He was in nothing short of torment. "Yami..." The little boy said mentally with a pout.

"So you still wish to aid them, even now?" The spirit said, sounding vexed. "Then stop arguing with yourself, and make a decision."

The little boy said pointedly, "I am not arguing with myself, I am arguing with you, Yami."

The spirit was silent for a long while, finally he asked, "Do you really wish to aid them, aibou?"

"Of course I do!" The little boy said fiercely. "You heard the Lady Morwen, this war is desperate! And we promised we would help too."

"Yet all of our good wills are repaid with only mistrust and abuse." The spirit said darkly.

"But we have to help them." Yugi murmured. "Even if for our own interests. We can't get back home without their help. We tried, didn't we?"

The spirit sighed, "I see what you are saying, aibou. If that is really your wish, let us go then. They are a long way before us, but we may still overtake them before the battles end, for good or for ill."

* * *

Through the night the child flew atop of his dragon, tirelessly and without end. The wind was cold in his face. Once or twice he halted the flight to take a rest, careful not to weary himself too much. Yet he was strangely charged, more so as he went northeastward. The nightshades and the dark land seemed to fuel and feed him. Slowly the western sky grew light, yet an oppressing darkness still hung over the earth, grey and gloomy. The day grew old, and finally when the sun was climbing south in the shadows and smokes of the dark mountains, he caught signs of turmoil.

The wind was fierce and relentless, and the many trumpets sang, their songs grave and solemn. The Host of the West stood upon a small hill, surrounded by swarming black army on all sides, like a single white stone besieged by the dark raging storm. In the sky the Black Riders upon their grotesque dragons circled like foul carrion birds.

The child now looked grim as he commanded his dragon into the frenzy in the sky. The Nazgul had noticed him by now, and their winged steeds screeched, hideous and frightening. The child pulled three cards from his pocket, crying, "Dark Paladin! Come forth!"

Three streams of light shot out of his hand, one dark, one white, and the other an eerie green. The light merged in the distance and brought about a sudden swirl of shadows. From the shadows the form warrior of great stature slowly emerged, standing in mid-air. He was armoured in blue and gold, and a great sabre was in his hand.

Pulling out one more card, the child shouted once more, "Diffusion wave motion!" The warrior slowly raised high the sabre in his hand, and brought it down swiftly. From the massive weapon flew blasts of shadows, sweeping across the sky like a black storm. The Black Riders were sent flying, tumbling and fleeing.

From behind him there came the sound of great beating wings, as the people beneath raised their head and shouted with many voices, "The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!" And in the distance there came a great roar, like rumbled thunder. The mighty towers shook and swayed. The battle was almost over, and the end was near.


	13. Homeward Bound

"We are here." The old wizard declared, getting off an impatient Shadowfax.

Behind him, the child with wild hair leaped off his steed as well and looked on. He was standing on the white sandy shore of a calm grey sea. Many slender wooden ships rested in the harbour, slightly swinging atop the rolling waves. Gulls circled in the sky, softly calling.

"This is Grey Havens, the dwelling of the First Born by the sea since ages long past. Some are sailing west shortly, and you shall go with them. I am afraid I can accompany you no longer. But once you reach Valinor, the Valar will receive you there." The wizard said.

The boy sighed and nodded contentedly. He had been in this world for too long, and he wished nothing more than return to his normal life (well, as normal as it gets, at least), enjoy the familiar friendship and even enmity. It had not been easy, those past few months, but at last the war was over. That morning when he flew into the battlefield seemed to be a pivotal point. The enemy's stronghold was suddenly brought down to ruins, and their forces fled in terror. Yugi didn't understand the reason, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Yami knew more or less what went on.

After that everything went on in a relatively normal manner. There were never-ending celebrations and many other things. The little boy had to beg and nag the wizard endlessly to get out so early. But at last he was here, soon to be able to go home, and he was exulted.

"Thanks a lot, Gandalf." He chirped happily. "Thanks for bringing me here. I know he... I mean I haven't been very polite and respectful to you all these times, I hope you will forgive me."

"You are forgiven, child. Surely I can not long hold a grudge against those born of Ra and are descendant of the kings of the old." The wizard said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Now the little boy stared at the old man before him, shocked and baffled.

The wizard laughed, and he looked thoroughly amused. Finally he said with a smile, "I see you do not recognize me, which is only fair, for I did not recognize nor remember you the first time we met. I roamed in your world long before even your most ancient memory reaches."

"You were in my world?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

The wizard nodded, "Yes, child, and there I was once called Thoth."

The child looked up at the old wizard, awe and reverence in his now ruby red eyes. Yet before he could say anything, the clear note of the horn called from the grey ship, and the sail was up. Somewhat reluctantly the child was hustled on the ship, and with one more note of the horn, the ship set sail, westward towards the rising sun.

The boy did not keep tally of the days passed on the grey ship. There was hardly the need, for everything was so pleasant, and one easily forgot any urgency at hand. At last, one grey and misty morning, the ship reached land. The sandy shore was white, strewn with precious stones of many colours. And the sound of music was forever in the air, of harps of voices, sweet and lulling.

Slowly Yugi went on the sandy shore, looking around wonderingly. It was bleak, and beneath the wisps of mist little could be seen. There were faint footsteps now and then, and whispered voices. The land seemed surreal. Suddenly the mists stirred and the form of a woman emerged. She was tall and slender, with long hair like river of shadows, and silver eyes clear like the star lit sky. She seemed youthful, yet eternally old at the same time. She smiled at the boy, saying in a melodic voice, "Welcome, my child, I have been waiting for you."

The child stared at the woman before him with shock, his violet eyes slowly shifting to a bright red. The lady stood there watching him calmly, a knowing smile on her lovely face. A few strand of faint light flitted through the swirling mist and caught the gold of the pendant on her neck, making the jewel encrusted kite gleam brightly.

A sudden look of recognition came to the child's ruby eyes. He went down to his knees, almost trembling, and exclaimed, "My lady Isis!"

The lady laughed, a sound clear and merry like falling water. "Rise, my child. And yes, that was one of my names from long ago, when I still dwelled in your world, watching your forefathers sitting on the throne of the kingdom of sand and water. But here, child, I am called Vaire, the weaver of time."

The child slowly stood up, and said quietly, "I did not expect to meet you here, my lady. Why are you in this world?"

The lady answered with a smile, "Atum the creator is forever building new worlds both strange and wonderful. We must toil by his side, tending those places dear to his heart. I am not the only one here. The great Amun-Ra, as he was once hailed, sits on the very throne of this world."

The child raised his head and looked about him. The mist had cleared, and the sky was a flawless blue, without clouds. The shore of white sand extended to a field of rippling green in the distance, leading up to a hill crowned by a glistening white tower. In the far distance, against the backdrop of the sapphire, great snow clad peaks gleamed in the golden sunlight. It was an image of a heavenly abode, shinning and glorious, divine from the smallest grain of sand to the highest mountain peak.

"A splendid land, indeed," The lady said beside him with a smile, "Yet I know in your heart you long for your own home." She paused, watching the child's face with her keen eyes. Then she added, "Perhaps not you, child of shadow, but your other half is still young, and yearns to be around his companions, and you would not part with him yet."

The child said no more, but bowed his head.

"Then I shall delay you no longer." The lady said softly. She brought up her hand and swept the air about her, and a vortex of shadows appeared beside her. "You shall go home, for that is promised to you."

"May I have some answers from you before I depart, my lady?" The child suddenly turned and asked.

"Of course." The lady replied calmly.

The child hesitated a little, before saying in a strained voice, "Did...did you know of my coming here three millennia ago?"

"Not in the beginning," The lady answered, her voice now grave, "Our dwelling here is distant from Middle-earth, and we can not know of everything. And when the shadows grew so immense that we at last realized what has befallen, it was too late. The harm was done."

The child's head lowered again, and he said in a pained voice, "I beg your forgiveness, lady Isis."

The lady replied swiftly, her voice still grave, "You are forgiven long ago, my child. The moment you sacrificed your own soul to seal the darkness, all was forgiven.

You have reprimanded your fault, and you have paid dearly for it, child. None would have the heart to still hold you guilty."

"Then why was I summoned to this world once more?" The child asked.

Slowly the lady shook her head and said, "You were not summoned here, child. I do not know how you came here, but I should guess that you stumbled upon some ancient link between the two worlds that remained."

"No, not by chance, I don't think." The child said suddenly. "'...some shall remain, and through them the lost will be found again, and the forgotten remembered, such was their purpose...'" He quoted softly.

The lady sent him a questioning look.

"I found the portal that led me to this world in a temple from my time." He explained. "They must be preserved and hid by those who wished the knowledge to pass on to the future generation. And I was the one who found it."

"Perhaps that is the Creator's will." The lady said solemnly.

The child nodded wordlessly. Slowly he started walking towards to vortex of shadows, but even as he was about to fade into the shades, he turned one last time, and asked, "Will I ever see you again, my lady?"

The lady smiled again, "Yes, my child. A facet of my spirit is still about your world, and I should imagine you would indeed find me again, however unlikely it seems"

With one last glance at the tall, white peaks in the distance, the child turned and walked into the shadows. When the darkness cleared he was once again standing in the stone chamber of the ancient monument, and all around him on the walls there was the familiar hieroglyphics. Slowly the child went up a wide passage, then a flight of stairs that led outside the monument.

The sky was still that flawless blue, and the sun in the zenith with all its glory. All about him there was the warm, glittering golden sand that extended as far as the eyes can see. The child breathed deeply, feeling that familiar rush of warm air. He sighed contentedly. He was home again.

* * *

AN: All finished! Hooray! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated your encouragements and praises. Anyway, I will be posting a new Yugioh story soon. So check it out everyone. Thanks again!


End file.
